A Dream Turned Reality
by originaldarling
Summary: Ashton Ride is a normal girl living in the real world where Supernatural is a TV show. But in truth, Sam and Dean are alive in their world. What happens when Ashton wakes up in their world? Will she fit in? Will they accept her crazy notions? Epilogue up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Supernatural, though all of the characters not inhabited by show are my original work. I got the idea from another story that I read on here, and fell in love with it. I decided to put my ideas in replace of the originals, and just started typing.

Tell me what you think people!

Comments appreciated and loved!

**A Dream Turned Reality**

Supernatural...what can I say about that show? Well, the characters...wow. What completely gorgeous men. I'm serious. On T.V. nowadays, you never see anyone quite as sexy. Dean, with his spiky hair, murky eyes, perfect lips, and freckles. Oh yeah, his wit helps with it too. Then there's Sam, with his floppy hair, gray eyes, and a lovingness that not even an angel could compete with. But neither of these is what I love most about the show. What I, Ashton Ride, love most about this show, is the main concept, or the genre. The paranormal. The idea that ghosts, demons, and spirits exist. What could be cooler? I mean, traveling on the road from place to place, looking for supernatural things to kill, that sounds extraordinarily exciting. The thrill of watching ghosts dissipate into nothing but air. Watching demons get shot in the middle of the forehead, and watch the black fade from their eyes.

That's whatI love about this show. Well...the boys don't take away from the affect. That's why, when on my 25 birthday, when I opened the gift bag that my friend Allison gave me, I literally jumped for joy and hugged the breath out of her. Inside the bag...was the complete 1st and 2nd seasons. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh!" I yelled hopping on and off the couch. "I can't believe it! You finally caved!"

I looked over at Alli who was laughing hysterically. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you guys make fun of my crazy obsession 24/7. There isn't a day that you don't make a crack about something that happens.Or say something that happened wrong, so that I have to correct you, because you know I will. I've been begging you for the past like...couple of months to get me these DVDs. But youjust keep saying"

"Oh, that's what youmean." She laughed. It was true. All my friends madefun of me incessantly. They all knew that Iwas in love with the show, and the guys. MainlyDean...oh Dean. I loved that guy. His wittinesscracked me up, and often I found myself quoting him, or using some of his sarcasm, as my own. "Well, I figured that I would save myself the insanity,"

"What do you mean, 'Save yourself from the insanity'?" I countered.

"If I didn't get it for you now, there would be not one single time that I saw you that you weren't nagging me about not getting it,"

"Ah ha," I laughed. That was probably true.

"Well, I'm gonna' let you get started on watching that. I hope you like them, they cost me a fortune,"

I looked down at my gifts and smiled. Alli was the only true friend that I had. We'd been bffs since 1st grade, and had been inseparable since then. The saying, "When worst comes to worst, my girl always comes first" really comes to mind when I think about our relationship. Through my nasty breakup with Rian, she was always there. Through all of her breakups, I was the one she could always count on. Always. "Thank you so much, Al. I'm really glad you came over,"

"You know that I will always be here on your birthday. You have no one else. It was be unethical if I didn't,"

"Oh lord," I chortled. "Pullin' out the ethics on me,"

"Always," She said, quoting my previous though. "All right. I'll see you tomorrow at work, right? You're not gonna' pull a hooky and watch Supernatural all day?"

"I don't know…" I sighed. "You're just gonna' have to see if I come in tomorrow to find out."

"You're so difficult," She laughed, standing up from the chair. "Bye, chicklet."

"Bye, Al." I walked her to the front door of my two level apartment.

One Alli had gone, I returned to the sofa where I pulled out my presents. They were neatly packaged in the normal packaging for DVDs. Wrapped in plastic, and pictures on the cover. With an overdramatic sigh, I turned the package over and began to read the back. Just reading the back gave me chills of excitement. "Okay, can't wait anymore," I jumped up in anticipation and ran to the stairs where, once there, I started bounding up.

I reached my bedroom in record time and ran towards the TV area. Ripping open the plastic, I practically manhandled the DVD as I placed it in the awaiting player. With a bounce, I landed on my bed with a plunk, and reached for the remote. Pressing all the appropriate buttons, I waited impatiently for the opening screen to come on. With an obnoxious squeal, the Supernatural logo appeared on the screen.

I clicked 'play all episodes' and bounced up and down on my spot on the bed, waiting for it to start. Within seconds, the first shots of the first episode flitted across the screen, and I have an appreciative sigh. "I love you, Alli," I laughed aloud.

As the show was playing, I started thinking to myself. I wonder what it would be like to be on Supernatural. Well…not ON Supernatural, but living the life as a hunter, traveling on the road with the Winchester brothers. I bet it would be awesome, I thought to myself.

Dean and Sam Winchester sat at a diner down the street from their motel. "All right, Sammy," Dean said, looking up at his peeved looking brother. "What?"

"Dude," Sam sighed.

'Uh oh, I know that sigh,' Dean thought.

"Enough with the Sammy, okay?"

"Fine, just tell me what we're dealing with here…Sammy," Sam looked at him and glared. "Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Whatever, anyways, we're dealing with a poltergeist," Sam said.

"What kind of poltergeist? Like, the closet opens and swallows you whole, kinda' poltergeist, or things flying and scratches, kinda' poltergeist?"

"Well, there's no digesting closets, but the second one pretty much hits it on the head,"

"Well then, where do we go, Cheech?"

Sam glared. "Let's just go back to the hotel and get some sleep, for now. We'll make a plan soon as we're rested,"

"All right, sounds like a plan," Dean groaned, as he stood from the booth they were seated at. Sam stood up beside him, towering over Dean's 6'0" frame. "Dude," He looked annoyed. "You gotta' quit doin' that whole 'I'm a friggen monster because of how tall I am' thing."

"What thing?" Sam asked, amused.

"You know what I'm talking about,"

"Sure, Dean. Sure," Sam laughed.

They put the money on the table and started walking out to the parking lot where the Impala was waiting. As they got closer to the car, a blinding white light appeared in the middle of the parking lot. It seemed to be radiating from no where. Dean looked over to his little brother who shrugged his shoulders with awe. The light was getting relatively brighter with each passing second, to the point where the brothers had to cover their eyes from the intensity. As the light got brighter, a high pitched ringing sound seemed to be coming from the light. "Dean!" Sam yelled, over the sound. "What do you think it is?"

"I don't know!" Dean yelled, back. "Wait till it's gone so we can look," As if by magic, the light and sound stopped.

Dean and Sam looked up to see what they could find, and were stunned by what they saw. "Dean…is that…?" Sam couldn't even finish his sentence.

"It's a girl," Dean whispered, awestruck.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Dream Turned Reality Chapter 2**

"A girl?" Sam asked, disbelief coloring his tone.

"That's what I said, Sam." Dean said, stepping closer to the body lying in the middle of the lot. She looked to be in her mid twenties, red brown hair, a petite body, roughly 5'4. She was curled up in the fetal position and looked to be just asleep.

Dean bent down to shake her shoulder. "Hey," He whispered. No response. "Hello?" He shook her shoulder harder. She awoke with a start and jolted upright, sending Dean on his butt. She looked at him momentarily, looking completely disoriented, until her eyes widened tremendously and a startled gasp escaped from her plump red lips.

"Ohmygod," It all came out in a jumble. "OHMYGOD!" She yelled even louder, scooting farther away.

"Whoa," Dean held is palms up. "Calm down, I'm just trying to help you,"

"You-you're De-Dean," She stuttered.

Dean's heart skipped a beat. He liked how she said his name. But then reality struck him, how in the hell did she even KNOW his name. "How'd you know that?"

"Wh-where am I?" She asked, looking more scared. "Ho-how did I get here?"

"You've got to calm down and tell me how you knew my name?"

Sam came up behind the two and listened carefully as they started talking. He surveyed the girl sitting before him. She didn't look injured, she only looked frightened. And…shocked? "I was just watching you on T.V.,"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. She looked up to him and, if it were even possible, her eyes widened even more.

"Sam?"

"How'd you know that? What do you mean by you were just watching us on T.V.? Where'd you come from?" He gave her his most reassuring look, making sure his eyes were sympathetic. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm not hurt," She whispered. She looked over to Dean who sat watching her warily. "I know your name because I was just watching you on T.V. You guys are on a television show." Dean gave her a completely disbelieving look. "I'm serious!" She yelled. She looked around the parking lot. "Where am I?"

Dean sighed. "We're in Austin, Texas."

Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. She sputtered a few times. "Wow, that's kinda far from home,"

"Where do you live?" Dean asked.

"Uhmm, I live in Louisiana," She looked up. "Baton Rouge,"

"Ah ha, been there, done that," Dean checked marked the air. "We had a little problem down there with our, uh, uncle,"

"I already know that you don't have an uncle, Dean." Ashton laughed.

"Well, it seems that you know our name," Sam said. "What's yours?"

She looked up at Sam and smiled sheepishly. "Ashton,"

"Ashton. Is that like Cher or Madonna? Just Ashton?" Dean joked.

"Ashton Ride,"

"Sounds like a nice name," Sam said.

"Glad you think so," She chuckled.

"Would you like to go back to our hotel and figure all this out?" Dean asked.

"Do you not know how perverted that sounded?" Ashton cackled.

"It didn't sound perverted, you just WANTED it to sound perverted,"

"Uh huh," She mumbled.

"Let's get you up, then." Sam said, reaching out his arms and grabbing her by the wrists. He hoisted her up and she jumped up with a spring. Dean got to his feet slower and more carefully. "You all right there, Dean?" Sam asked, concerned.

"Fine, just fine," he grumbled.

"Let's go, then," Ashton bounced excitedly toward the impalas back passenger side door.

Dean smiled the first genuine smile in 3 long months. Ever since he made the deal he found it harder to smile and actually mean it. This girl seemed just the key to a lot more smiles, just like the one he just gave.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Dream Turned Reality Chapter 3**

"So do you want to explain to us this show?" Dean asked me, shaking his head in confusion.

"Okay, well, you, Sam, and your guy's dad starting hunting supernatural beings after your mom died in a fire in 1982. Sam was only 6 months old, and Dean, you were 4. Your dad got you into hunting these things, even after he died last year because of the yellow eyed demon. There's this gun called the colt that the demon wanted, so when he killed your dad so that you would live," she said turning to Dean. "he took it. You lived and your dad died. I actually cried that episode, and I never cry. And I cried when you died, Sam. I wanted to kill you Dean when you made that deal. And now that I'm here, I'm gonna' help Sam find a way to save you."

When I stopped talking, I took a very deep breath. "Wow," Dean started. "So you know our whole friggen life story."

"Pretty much,"

"If you do know everything about us," Sam said. "Then answer me this one question,"

I looked into his eyes and nodded. "Shoot,"

"Where did I shoot my dad when he was possessed by the demon? He kept telling me to kill him. Where did I shoot him to get the demon out?"

I scoffed. "That's the hardest question you can think of?"

He gave me a look of 'does that mean you don't know?'

"You shot him in the leg. The demon left him, then you guys went to the hospital. Well, you TRIED to go to the hospital. You got hit by a truck, and Dean was put into a coma."

Dean started nodding his head and Sam shook his in disbelief. "I can't believe it. Our whole lives these past 3 years…has been on television. It's kinda…creepy,"

"Are you serious!?" Dean all but yelled. "This is friggen awesome!!"

Sam's jaw dropped slack and I covered up a giggle.

"Are YOU serious!?" Sam yelled back. "Our whole lives have been played out of TELEVISION! Everyone knows everything," He looked to me. "She knows more about you than I do, Dean."

He looked hurt and unforgiving towards me, and Dean looked sympathetic. "Sam, you're my baby brother. No one knows me better. Unless she knows what happened when that chick was talking to me when I was in a coma," he looked at me. "I don't remember,"

"I know what happened. It was a reaper who was after you. She was disguised as a girl in the hospital who came in for minor surgery, and she made it seem that she was stuck like you,"

Sam looked peeved, and Dean looked shocked. "I wish I remembered," He whispered.

"That's enough," Sam said. "We need to get you back to your house, time, world, now."

"Sam," Dean tried to intercede.

"No, I'm tired of this."

"Come on, let's talk about this, she can help us,"

"I can?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes you can," Dean answered. "She knows everything; she's as good as us. All she needs is some basic training, and she's good to go."

"I love how you make me sound like a friggen car,"

"Shush," Dean snapped. "Listen Sam, we need her help, you need her help to help me." He smiled. "Come on, let her stay,"

Sam looked over at me and sighed. "Fine, she can stay,"

I jumped up and down excitedly. "Yes!" I yelled.

"Calm down over there, Ashton." Dean laughed.

"You can call me Ash,"

"Fine, ASH."


	4. Chapter 4

**A Dream Turned Reality chapter 4**

"Come on sunshine, up and at 'em," Dean shook my shoulder.

"Come on, five more minutes,"

"No, now," He grabbed the covers off of me and flung them across the room, letting the room get colder and colder around me.

"Damn, you," I muttered.

"Been there, done that," He laughed.

"That's not funny," I said, seriously.

He smiled and walked into the bathroom.

"Stupid, annoying, cocky, sexy--," I started mumbling but was interrupted by the cocky laughter of said man.

"I heard that last one,"

"I bet you did!" I yelled at him.

"Just get up, you need to train!"

"Wait!" I yelled after him. His silhouette appeared in the doorway of the restroom, looking devious in his Dean way.

"Yes?" He asked, come hiltherly.

"I don't need training,"

"Oh," He stepped out of the bathroom and walked toward me. Sitting on the edge of my bed, he looked me straight in the eye. "And why is that?"

"Because I don't need it. I'm good at taking care of myself."

"Do you know how to fight?"

"Yes, I do,"

"How do you know how to fight?"

"I learned when I was younger. Took karate, taekwondo,"

"I'm sure you did," He didn't look convinced. "Care to show me something?"

"It would be my pleasure,"

I stood from the bed, making it so I rubbed half of my side on his. His jaw clenched, and it was obvious that he was fighting his control. Ever since last night, there was some tension you could feel in the air between us. No, I don't mean normal tension. I mean THAT tension. Sexual tension. Damn it to hell if I'm gonna' let this opportunity pass me by.

I stood in front of him, clad in one of his large T-shirts and boxers. Due to the fact that I appeared in a big pile of dust and dirt, my clothes were down the street at a Laundromat. So I stood there…waiting to kick his ass. Oooh, his ass. Yumm. Anyways, he watched me with a hooded gaze and I circled my spot on the ground like a cat, getting into a stance that my guru coach had taught me constantly.

I looked him dead and the eye and smirked. I stood a couple of feet away so that I wouldn't actually hit him. When he nodded his head for me to get on with it, I dropped kicked the air and smiled in amusement as his mouth opened into an 'O' shape.

I chuckled and motioned for him to stand and fight with me. He complied, standing a few feet away. He smirked, and nodded his head once. His stance completely screams hunter, I thought to myself. Wow he's sexy. Come on!, I yelled to myself mentally. Get your head in the game, Ashton.

I lunged for him, kicking him square in the chest. The blow knocked him off guard and he flew back onto the bed. He shook his head violently for a second, but then was up on his feet. His eyes were blazing with rage as her ran forward, trying to snap a kick to my side.

I dodged his foot, but was nipped by his heal. With the breath knocked out of me temporarily, I doubled over, sucking in gulps of air. He ran to my side with a look of concern on his face. "Are you all right? I'm sorry! I shouldn't have tried to kick you there!" He was rambling so un-Dean like.

I held up my palm and sat down cross legged on the floor. "I'm fine, it's okay. Chill,"

"Okay," He sighed and sat down next to me on the floor. His eyes still looked concerned as I gingerly rubbed the area of my stomach that he had kicked. "So I guess you don't need training. Do you know how to shoot a gun?"

I looked at him and grinned mischievously. "Yes, I do, actually."

He looked at me and chuckled. "Do I want to ask?"

"No, you don't," I laughed.

"All right, well," He stood off the floor and held out his hand for me to take. "I'm gonna' take a shower, you should too in a second. While you're in there, I'll run down to get the laundry."

I nodded. "Sounds good,"

I sat down on the bed and sighed, wincing as I reached for the remote to the T.V. He noticed this, and sat down beside me on the bed. "What?" I asked.

"Let me take a look, I could have done something,"

I nodded and reached for the hem of the shirt. As I reached, so did he, and our fingers brushed past each other, sending jolts of electricity to all my nerve endings. He noticed this too, and flushed completely. I started to reach for the hem again, when he batted my hand away playfully. I chuckled and sucked in a breath when I realized, well hey, that really hurts.

He grimaced and looked apologetic. He pushed the shirt up past my stomach where it was slowly turning purple. His fingertips brushed lightly over the wire of my bra and I sucked in a startled breath for a totally different reason. He noticed THIS too, and moved his hands down far away from my bra. I would have laughed, but one again I remembered, laughing sorta hurts right now.

He gingerly poked and prodded and the purple and swollen area of my stomach, searching for any sign of something really bad that could be wrong. "Well there doesn't seem to anything REALLY wrong with you, but we should keep an eye on that bruise. No laughing for a while,"

He looked up at me with laughter in his eyes. "Yeah right, that's too hard to do for me,"

"You like to laugh?"

"Of course, who doesn't?"

"I can think of a few people." He said, absent mindedly.

I looked at him sadly smiled empathetically. "With me around, Dean, Sam and you won't be able to stop smiling,"

He looked at me with hopeful eyes. "Ya think so?"

"Ah ha!" I said, as if I was laughing. I'm still working on that whole, no pain, no laughter, thing. "You seriously need to ask?" I gave him an unbelievable look.

"No, I guess not," He laughed.

"See?"

He looked at me sincerely. "Yeah, I see,"

Throughout the whole time we were talking…I failed to notice that he had his hand resting on my leg. Wow…how did I miss that? He seemed to not notice it either, because when he did, he pulled his hand away and his cheeks flared into the most un-Deanlike blush I'd ever seen.

"Uh," I mumbled. "I think you should go take your shower now,"

"Yeah, that would be okay,"

He stood off the bed and walked toward the bathroom door. But before he closed the door, he turned to look at me and smiled. "I'll be out in a bit,"

He closed the door. "Yeah right, I've seen the show, bit equals a while,"

I smiled as the shower turned on and clicked the 'on' button on the remote.

This is going to one fine day.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Dream turned reality chapter 5**

Dean emerged from the bathroom thirty minutes later. His hair was wet, and he was wearing the clothes he had in before he went in. "How's the stomach?" He asked, setting down the towel he had been drying his hair with and coming to stand beside me on the bed.

I nodded. "It's been better, but fine,"

He didn't look convinced. "Can I look again?"

I gave a go ahead look.

He reached for my shirt and lifted it up slowly, sucking in a breath through his teeth. "It looks like a really nasty bruise is starting to form," He put the edge down. "Well, I'm going to go get the clothes, why don't you take a shower?"

"Sounds good," I started to stand from the bed, but was hoisted up by my waist a second later. Dean was holding my waist on both sides and trying to make it so I didn't fall over from the popping up. "I didn't say I needed help,"

"I didn't say I wasn't going to offer it,"

I was having trouble breathing, being this close to him and all. I could smell the smell of aftershave, soap, and shampoo on him, and I just wanted to reach up on my tippytoes and…NO! I can't do that…not yet.

"Go take your shower, when I get back, I want you to tell me about yourself. Since you already know pretty much everything about me…I figured you owed me a little something,"

I laughed lightly, making sure not to send any pain to my stomach. "Yeah, that sounds nice." He let go of my waist and I side stepped him with ease. When I was just about to close the bathroom door, I turned to look at him. "Hey Dean?"

"Yeah?" I caught his right before he was about to leave.

"Where's Sam?" I'd failed to notice that Sam hadn't been there the whole time that I was awake.

"He's out at the library,"

I nodded. "He doesn't like me does he?"

He sighed. "It's not that, he just feels territorial. Ya know?"

I let out a deep breath. "Yeah, I know,"

"All right, bye,"

I waved goodbye.

After I was out of the shower, I opened the door a peak to see if Dean had come out. Nope. Okay, so he's not here yet, that's okay. I'm gonna' need to talk to him about giving me some cash to get some clothes.

I closed the bathroom door and wiped the steam off the mirror. I started at my reflection. I didn't look any different, but I felt different. After a few seconds of contemplating, I reached for the toothpaste of the side of the sink and put some on my finger. Hey, better than NOT brushing my teeth.

I started to rub my finger over my teeth when I heard the door open and close. Tensing, I opened it a crack to see Dean throwing the keys to the door onto the table next to the window. "Ash!" He yelled.

I opened the door wider, shielding myself from his view. I was in a TOWEL after all. "Yeah?" I answered.

He looked at my head in the doorway and chuckled. "Here," He handed me my folded up clothes.

"Aww, you folded them,"

"Oh shut up, I was feeling spontaneous."

I laughed.

"Stomach?" He asked.

"Gosh, give it a rest Dean, I'm not going to die,"

"Not yet, how is it?"

I rolled my eyes. "The hot water made the swelling go down, all I need is some pain killers and I'll be okay. Got any?"

He nodded and reached for his bad. A second later, he pulled out a bottle of ibuprofen and tossed it at me. "Thanks,"

"Hurry, I want to here everything about you there is to know,"

"Watch your tongue, Dean," I joked. "I might just find that flattering,"

"Consider yourself flattered," I heard him retort after I shut the door.

A few minutes later, I came out of the bathroom, pills in hand. He looked up from my bed and smiled. "Hey," I started. "Later today, can you drop me off at a store so that I can get some more clothes?"

"Sure, I'll lend you some cash, too. Seeing as how you didn't bring anything with you on your intergalactic traveling,"

I spit out a laugh. "That was good,"

"Thanks," He scooted over so that I had room to sit. "So tell me about yourself, Ashton,"

I sat down next to him and leaned by back against the headboard. Turning to look at him I said: "Okay, well, my name is Ashton Ride. I'm a Capricorn, January 13, 1982. My parents were divorced when I was 5, and I went through this really weird phase of my life since then till now. In high school, I was the good student, never getting bad grades, but on the inside, I was always screaming at people to just shut the hell up, ya know?" He nodded. "Well, in freshman year, I had a really bad time, so I started to cut myself, yada yada, and I was always the little rebellious kid. Still am."

I looked at him, he looked shocked. "What else do you want to know?"

"Uh, well, uh…" He stammered. "Favorites?"

"Well, color: black, food: pizza, band: AC/DC, song: Rock and Roll ain't noise pollution, day: Thursday, month: January, uh…. That's about all…" I mumbled.

"Wow…that's pretty impressive. You sound a little like me,"

"That's what I thought when I first started watching the show,"

He smiled. "Let me guess…" He laughed. "Favorite show is ours?"

"You betcha," I laughed.

He shook his head with silent laughter.

Just then, Sam opened the door and came. He looked at the two of us and his jaw clenched noticeably. "Hello," He said to me. "Dean, I found some stuff for our hunt,"

Dean nodded and started to stand off the bed, holding his hand out for me to take. I grasped his hand with mine, trying to ignore the electricity shooting through my fingers. He smiled. "All right, Sammy. Shoot,"


	6. Chapter 6

**A Dream Turned Reality Chapter 6**

"Uh...I don't know if we should talk about this right here..." Sam wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Sam," Dean sighed, exasperated. "Stop this, right now. She's here to help us. You can't withhold information from her,"

"Dean, its fine. I can fight my own battles," I said, putting a hand on his arm. I looked at Sam. "I don't know what your problem is with me, but I've been here less than 24 hours, and you already seem to hate me. I didn't take you for one to make snap judgments. If you wouldn't mind getting to know me before you cast me out, that would be great. I wouldn't mind talking to you about some things, either. So, until you come to our senses and quit being a prick, I'm going to be out taking a walk. Dean," I looked at him. "Have fun."

I walked away from them both, passing Sam on my way out towards the door. I heard Dean mutter something that sounded like:"Great goin'," and Sam harrumphed.

I slammed the door on my way out.

"Dude," Dean yelled. "What the hell is your problem?!"

Sam looked at Dean with those sad puppy dog eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't trust her,"

"You haven't even gotten to know her!" Dean screamed, turning his back on his brother and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"To find her, Sherlock!"

"Let me go,"' Sam whispered. Dean stopped in his tracks and turned to look at him.

"Why? Aren't you just going to yell at her or something?"

"No, I'm going to talk to her. Apologize..."

"Fine," Dean sighed. "But we have no way of getting her back home, so don't piss her off. If she's going to be staying with us, I don't want her mad,"

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like her?"

"Haven't you noticed that I like her?"

"Not like that...I mean...do you LIKE like her?"

"Oh man," Dean sat down on the edge of his bed. "You want to know if I want to screw her, don't you?"

Sam wouldn't meet his eyes. "I like her more than that, Sammy,"

He looked up and met Dean's gaze. "Yeah, scary, huh? All that stuff with Cassie...doesn't even come close to what I feel for this girl. She knows everything about us. And she doesn't even care... She's not afraid to be with us. We didn't have to tell her, and she didn't run away screaming. I haven't had that before."

"I understand," Sam whispered. "I'm gonna' go find her."

"All right," Dean stood and sat down on Ash's bed, remote on hand. "Do. not. make. her. mad."

"I promise,"

Sam walked out the door.

I was walking down the street, away from the hotel, when I heard Sam calling my name. I turned to watch him run away from the door towards me. "Hi," I said, not meeting his eyes. "Sorry about that, I got kinda heated."

"No, I'm sorry," Sam whispered. "I didn't mean to act like that. You haven't done anything,"

"I understand why you don't trust me, though,"

I looked up at him. "You do?" He asked.

"Yeah, you've been through so much, adding me showing up, is like putting the cherry on top of the sundae…"

"It was a little unexpected," He agreed.

"I didn't mean to cause any commotion,"

"It wasn't your fault that you showed up…"

"Yeah, but I was acting like I was welcome or something," I looked back down at the ground, fiddling with my fingers. He grabbed my hand and held it in his. I looked at him and sighed. "I'm sorry,"

"For what?" He asked.

"For everything that's happened to you…" I looked up at him and blinked. "For Jessica…and your mom…"

He sucked in a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm here to talk, if you ever want to…Dean would probably just…ya know…shrug it off…but I'll actually talk to you…"

He looked grateful. "Thank you," I nodded my head. "Let's get back inside," He said. "I need to tell you guys about everything I learned."

"All right," I agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Dream Turned Reality Chapter 7**

Sam led the way back into the hotel where Dean was lying on my bed watching the boob tube. "Yo," He called out. We walked in and I sat on the edge of my bed and Sam sat on the edge of his. "You two kiss and make up,"

He was staring absently at the T.V. and not paying attention of either of us. "Yeah," I started. "I can't believe you didn't see us makin' out, out there. God, people actually stopped and whistled." Sam laughed, and Dean coughed up the water he had just sipped.

THAT got his attention. He just stared at me. All I could do was grin.

"You're kidding…right?" He asked, serious shock in the depth of his voice. "You weren't really makin' out…we're ya Sammy?"

Sam started to laugh and looked at me. "I don't know man, I was holding back. I was real close to jumpin' her…" He trailed off and looked away at the wall, eyebrows raised.

Dean's jaw fell slack and he scooted over so that he was sitting closer to me. "You're kidding," He said. "They're just kidding." He mumbled to himself.

"Chill Dean," I chuckled. "I was kidding. Though very tempting," I joked.

His eyes flared with silent jealousy as me and Sam looked at each other with fake lust in our eyes. We couldn't hold it in much longer, though. Soon enough, we burst into fits of laughter and fell to our knees on the floor. "Ow," I laughed. I leaned back against the bed and sighed. "That was funny."

"I want to kill you guys," Dean mumbled. "That hurt."

I looked at him and smiled. He looked hurt, but something in his eyes told me that he knew we had just been joking. "I'm sorry," I chuckled. "We we're just kidding. I only have eyes for you." I half joked. His eyes flared with something other than anger this time. I could tell exactly what it was…lust…. Lust and wanting. I felt a fire ignite within me that I couldn't control.

Sam must have noticed the noticeable tension increase in the room, because he started to clear his throat and cough a little. "So Sam," I started, taking my gaze away from Deans to keep my passion aligned. "Tell us about this poltergeist."

Sam's eyes looked thankful and silent laughter. "Well, it's in this house about a half an hour away from here. The thing is a bitch too, seriously. As soon as I stepped into the house it started freaking out on me,"

"Really?" Dean asked. "It's that malevolent?"

"Apparently," He looked from Dean to me and sighed. "I have no idea what we're going to do. This thing is really pissed. Everyone knows that the house in haunted, and unless someone comes along who's as dumb as a brick, then everyone knows to stay away from it. Some of the people say that Bela was around…askin' questions. She heard that we were comin' and hit the road. Didn't want to get in our way, I guess."

"I hate that bitch," Dean mumbled.

"Dean!" I slapped his knee due to the fact that I was sitting on the floor.

"What!?" He asked, loudly.

"Don't call her that. I think she's cool,"

"I don't like her, either." Sam said.

"Why?"

"Well," Dean said. "She shot him, she made him have the worst bad luck EVER --,"

"She made me lose my show," Sam mumbled. Dean and I laughed. "I liked that shoe," He wouldn't meet our gaze and started picking the carpet.

"I'm sorry about your loss, Sam." I laughed.

He looked up at me and scowled. "You're making fun of me,"

"Yes, I am," I started to laugh hysterically.

"Whatever," He grumbled.

"Okay, okay," I stopped laughing. "Finish what you were saying,"

"I was saying that I don't think that we should continue this hunt. Everyone knows the place is haunted, no one will go anywhere near it. It's pretty deserted, so is the neighborhood, except for a few stragglers. No one is left, they're all too afraid."

"Why don't you want to do it, Sam?" I asked, sincerely.

"Honestly," He looked at me then at Dean. "I'm scared."

Dean sputtered and I stared. "Why?"

"This house," he paused. "When I checked it out…was just so…out of the ordinary."

"Since when have we had a case that was inside the ordinary?" Dean asked, sarcastically.

"I'm not talking about like that; I mean…it's just…TOO haunted for a poltergeist. At least one."

"What do you mean?" Dean questioned.

"I mean I think that there's more than one. And that I don't think we should take care of it. I think we should just burn the house. Pour gas on the outsides, light the match, and run."

Dean looked incredulous and I just sat their watching. "I think it's a good idea. That will give us time to do research for Dean," I said to Sam.

He nodded and Dean scowled.

"Whatever," Dean said.

"I'm gonna' go to the library," Sam got up form the floor and walked towards the door. "I'll see you two lovebirds later,"

Dean's jaw dropped and so did mine.

Sam walked out of the door, leaving both of us in a silent wake.

"That was strange," I mumbled to Dean.

"Oh, well…uh…yeah…weird…" He coughed.

I looked at his, bemused. "Something wrong?"

"Uh, what?" He asked.

"I said is something wrong?" I stood off the floor and sat down next to him. "You're getting kinda' jittery."

He looked at me and chuckled. "You wish, Ashton,"

"Dean, I know. I don't have to wish,"

"Right, right."

"Whatever, Dean. Just know…you want me."

He looked at me, stunned. "Uh huh," He mumbled. "I'm gonna' take a shower. You might want to get some sleep. We're gonna' light the house, then hit the road later. I'm gonna' take a shower,"

He smiled and walked for the bathroom door. "I'll see you in a second,"

"Yeah," I laughed. "See ya,"

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I laughed and collapsed back on the bed. "You know you want me, you'll know it soon enough." I whispered.

Behind the closed door, Dean smiled, leaning back against the wood. "I do wish…" He sighed. "I wish a lot,"


	8. Chapter 8

**A Dream Turned Reality Chapter 8**

I was having a dream... no...this was a nightmare. I was running through the woods but I couldn't really see where I was going.Mycherry chocolate hair was flinging behind me like a stallions mane. My blue green eyes were wideinfear. I looked all around in different angles to see if I could catch a glimpse of the evils trotting behind me.I wove through vines and tree limbs thick with leaves and moss. I tripped over a tree root and landed on my face in a dirt pit. I felt for injuries to my face when I heard a low throaty growl and I froze. The next thing I knew I was being hoisted up into the air and I looked into the face of who was chasing me... I stared into the pitch black eyes of what I knew would be the man to take my life... staring back at me... was Sam Winchester. "Hello Ashton..." he glared and then his glare turned into an upturning grin. Then the world went black.

A scream bubbled frommy throat, pouring out ofmy lips.I shot up in bed, sending the remote flailing across the room, landing on the plush carpet next to the loveseat. The room was cold, almost as it had been snowing outside and someone left the window open.I searched the room frantically with unshed tears cloudingmy vision, looking for Sam or Dean.

I heard the shower turn of suddenly, realizing one of them was in the bathroom.That's when I remembered that Sam was at the library and Dean was taking a shower. I could hear the curtain be pulled open with a shriek of the metal. Slipping feet bounded for the door, banging into it with the force of the slide.I watched in silent awe as the door was thrust open, a manic Dean stepping into my line of vision. He was dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist haphazardly. His eyes portrayed fear and grogginess, as if he had just jumped in when she had screamed. He looked at me, eyes wide, searching, what wasn't covered of my body, for wounds. When he didn't see anything amazingly wrong, he walked slowly over to my bed. He sat on the edge, all the while, watching me warily. "What?" I asked. Was there something on my face? I felt my cheeks and forehead, trying to see if I could feel anything out of the ordinary.

"Are you all right? I heard you scream from all the way in the shower. You scared the crap out of me," He looked genuinely scared.

"I had a REALLY bad dream. Like...scary scary SCARY!" I was starting to hyperventilate, remembering the vividness of my dream. I burrowed deep within the covers, looking out of the little peephole at the man sitting beside me. STILL in a towel, I may add.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I was running through the forest. I don't know where I was... and then I was taken into someone's arms."

"Sounds kinky..." he smirked. I glared at him until his laughter subsided.

"The person that picked me up was trying to kill me..."

"Who was it?"

I sighed, "It was Sam..."

His breathing stopped momentarily, all emotion in his eyes left, leaving a cold hard shell. "What?"

"He was possessed. His eyes were black, and he was pure evil. He picked me up, shook me, then everything went black. Then of course, I woke up here, screaming, as you heard."

"It was Sam?" He looked baffled. "How can that be? We're not dealing with a demon; we're dealing with a poltergeist..." He was mumbling.

"Dean," I sighed. "It was just a dream. I'm not psychic like Sam. It couldn't have been a premonition or vision or anything. I don't have those," I looked into his eyes and when he sighed with agreement, I brushed a wet lock of hair out of his face. He stilled momentarily before unclenching his fists.

"Ashton..." He sighed.

"Yeah?" I asked, still pushing his wet hair behind his ears. They were slowly turning redder...was he...blushing...? "Are you blushing?" I asked. He was hiding his face from me. "I take that as a yes," I laughed.

"The things you do to me are crazy."

I took a sharp intake of breath. "What is it that I do to you, exactly?"

"You make me want to forget everything that's happened to me. Everything that's happened to my family. I just...don't even think about it when I'm with you. I forget that I'm going to hell in a few months," He looked at me. "It makes me want to kiss you,"

My heart stopped. He wanted to kiss me? Then I realized what he had said before. Anger swept through me in a torrent.

"You are NOT going to hell, Dean Winchester. It's not happening," I said, sternly.

"You can't stop it. Sam will drop dead like a fly if you try to do anything,"

"I won't let that happen. You won't let that happen."

All the while I was talking, he was staring at my lips.

"Do you not remember what happened last time I wouldn't let something happen? Hello? Going to hell?" He pointed at himself and we both sighed.

"I won't let that happen, either. I can't lose either of you, and I won't," He looked up at me and we stared into each others gaze.

"I'm gonna' go finish my shower. No screaming this time, okay?"

I laughed. "No promises."

It seemed that he was going stand and walk to the bathroom, but what he did instead shocked me immensely. He leaned over, settling his weight onto his arms next to my head. And leaned in towards my face. "I've wanted to do this for a while," He smiled. His mouth closed over mine, hot and wanting. The kiss left me scorching and wanting more. He pulled back before I got a good grip on what was happening, walking towards the bathroom. "I want a repeat performance when I get back out,"

With that, he closed the door. I could hear the shower turn back on, and the curtain slide back into place.

I sighed, touching my kiss swollen lips…wow…what a kisser.


	9. Chapter 9

**This one is really long, so I hope you guys like it. I think this is the update that I've worked the longest on ever. ****Lol.**** I hope you like it, I was pretty tired while writing it, so…enjoy!**

**A Dream Turned Reality Chapter 9**

I laid there on the bed where Dean left me, waiting anxiously for that "repeat performance". Even just thinking about the kiss got me all hot and bothered. Just as I was getting restless with wanting, I heard the shower turn off and the curtain being pulled back, though not quite as hastily as before. I smiled, remembering the way he came bursting out of the bathroom, eyes looking manic. Ahh. It was enough to make a Dean-girl sigh.

I laughed. I've always disliked that term. "Dean-girl". Who came up with crock like that? I'm not a 'Dean-girl'. I'm 'Dean's girl'. I shook with silent laughter, I didn't exactly want Dean to open the door and see me laughing at no one. Uh, can you say 'crazy'?

I looked at the bathroom door and sighed. I liked him so much, and now this? He liked me back, this was crazy. Absolutely crazy. And so was I.

Just then, the bathroom door opened, revealing a fully clothed Dean. Dang. "Hey," I whispered. He grinned like a Cheshire cast and dropped his wet towel on the chair next to the bathroom. "So where did you say Sam was?" I asked him.

"I don't remember where he is," He started to walk toward me very slowly, looking rather dashing, I may add. He was wearing flannel pants and a light gray shirt, tucked in at the corner of his pants. I laughed a little, and rolled my eyes.

"What?" He asked, confused. I pointed to his pants and when he saw that his shirt was tucked in a little, he chuckled and pulled it out. "That's kinda' embarrassing."

I shook my head. "How is that embarrassing when you're so sexy like that?"

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows. "I'm so sexy like this?" I nodded. "Good to know."

I laughed lightly. "You're amazing."

"Oh shush, you're going to make me blush." He covered his face and twiddled his thumbs.

"Oh, jeez." I sighed. He chuckled again.

He closed the distance between my bed and him and sat down on the edge, making a dip in the mattress. "No more nightmares?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, not anymore. I don't think it was anything. Just, this whole, as you put it, 'inter-galactic space travel', messed me up a little. I just had one of those things, ya know?"

He nodded.

"I'm fine. Sam isn't a murderer, and I'm not going to die." I said, matter-of-factly. He nodded.

"I guess you're right," He agreed. His comforting gaze started to turn into a come hither grin.

"What?" I asked, laughing a little.

"Just wondering when we can begin that 'repeat performance'?" He started looking around innocently, whistling something along the lines of a show tune.

"Well," I sat up on the bed, crossing my legs and placing my folded hand on top of my thighs. "Anytime, really."

I started to whistle along with him.

"Oh, really now?" He was egging me on.

"Oh, yes. " I nodded, raising my eyebrows in a 'duh' look. "Anytime."

"So I could do," He leant forward and placed a soft kiss on my lips, sending my heart into frenzy. "…this…" He did it again. "Anytime?" He finally asked.

"Yes," I answered, breathily.

"Duly noted," He grinned widely. "That was fun, you actually taste really good."

"I taste like sleep,"

"Sleep tastes pretty good on you, then," He laughed, leaning in and breathing in the scent of my hair. "This smells good, too."

He was sending chills up and down my spine with his nose skimming my skin like that. "You're having a strange affect of me…" I barely made any sound with my words. He WAS having a strange affect on me.

He chuckled deep in his throat. "I could say the same thing,"

"I'm glad you feel comfortable with all this closeness now. If this has been a few days ago, we would be sitting far away from each other,"

He sighed. "Like I said, you have a strange affect of me. I never would have been this way with another girl. You're different, special."

I gaped. "That sounded so cheesy. Was that from a movie?"

"Yes, I don't remember which one, but I know it was from a movie. "

"Romantic." I said, sarcastically.

"Hey," He laughed. "You're lucky that you got anything at all."

He rolled over and lay down beside me, pulling me along with him. We were lying side by side, facing each other. He had his eyes closed and his hand was placed on my waste. I just laid and stared at him. He was just so beautiful. How could anyone be this much in pain with life, when he was really this beautiful. "Whatcha' starin' at?" He asked me, eyes still closed.

"You," I answered, not really paying attention to what he was saying. I reached up with the hand that wasn't holding my head up, and started to outline the contours of his face. "You're so beautiful," He chuckled.

"Why thank you, so are you."

His eyelids opened to reveal green eyes that were dilated with sleep. He looked very exhausted. "You should sleep,"

"I don't want to; I want that performance and more,"

"You're tired, you need to sleep. I wouldn't want you to fall asleep with me. That would be a shame, you'd miss a lot."

"A lot?" He was barely conscious.

"Mmhm," I sighed, running my hands through his spiky wet hair. "A lot. I'm big fun,"

"That's what she said," He mumbled.

I jutted out with sharp laughter at his comment. I loved that line. It was just so funny. "That was sorta funny,"

He laughed lightly. "Go to sleep, Dean." I coaxed.

"But I don't want to. I want to kiss you and stuff,"

"We'll have time for that later, you know? We're far from over."

He opened his eyes to slits and grinned.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"You can do just that."

I kiss his forehead. It was just a whisper of my lips on his skin, but it was just enough to make my heart ache.

"I really like you, Ashton."

"I really like you too, Dean." I agreed.

"I don't want to go to hell,"

He sounded like a little boy who was going to go to school the next morning. I just wanted to take him in my arms and cuddle him until all his troubles went away, until the year end quota came and went, and he would still be in my arms. "I don't want you to, either. That's why you're not going to. We're going to try and find a way out of this, Dean. I'm going to make sure of it."

"What can you do that we haven't already thought of?" He asked, on the brink of tears. He had opened his eyes and was now looking at me.

"I don't know," I sighed, tears threatening to fall down my own cheeks. "I wish I did. But you see…we have a while."

"We can't take to much time," He whispered.

"I don't plan to," I said.

"I can't leave Sam, Ash." A tear fell down his cheek. "I can't leave you." I barely heard it, but he still said it. "I don't want to have to leave you after I just got you."

"How can you like me so much after only a few days? What have I done that makes you like me so much?" I wondered.

"Nothing. You haven't done anything. That's the thing. You know exactly what we do, and you don't care. You want to help, that's pretty amazing. You don't want to run away screaming at the thought that demons and ghosts really exist. You don't want to leave me when you know that I have killed so many things."

"Just because of all those things," I started. "You don't want me to leave?"

"I don't want to leave you. I can't. You're the only girl that I have ever met that knows all there is to know about me. You aren't afraid of what I am. You aren't afraid of Sam, either. Other than that dream…there's nothing that could keep you away from us. Is there?"

I shook my head.

"Then that's why. You aren't going to leave me…are you?"

I shook my head again. "Not if I can help it. I won't leave you, and you won't leave me. Deal?"

"I have a habit of making bad deals," He whispered.

"This is NOT a bad deal. This is a really GOOD deal. You don't go to hell, and I don't get taken away from you. Is that not a good deal?" I questioned.

"That's a great deal," He agreed, quietly. He closed his eyes again and sighed deeply. "I'm tired."

"Yes, I know. You should listen to me when I tell you to go to sleep. You need it. Especially now. When you wake up…you get that performance and more. Trust me; it'll be worth it,"

He opened his eyes, blinked, and then grinned. "Promise?"

"Promise." I said.

"No go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up. I already slept, so I'm not really tired, anymore."

He closed his eyes and nodded. "Okay,"

I kissed his forehead lightly and he smiled. I waited for a second longer, than watched as his breathing leveled, his chest stopped moving so vigorously, and he was definitely asleep.

I stood slowly from the bed and walked over to the table where there were chairs waiting to be sat in. Sam, who had come back from the library earlier in the day, left books on the table to scour for information to help Dean's predicament. I started to leaf through the pages if I could see anything that could become of use to help. I didn't find anything in the first book, so I started to open the second book that I picked up. The first page that I opened it to was definitely what I was looking for.

It had information about a sorcerer who broke deals. Wow…way to go Sam. This book was exactly what we were looking for…I would worry about the fact that it was too good to be true later.

I started to read the page of the information, looking for something that I would be able to do without anyone's help. Where was Sam, anyways? I have no idea. I looked back to the book. It said that to summon the sorcerer, I had to go outside on the night of a full moon, I leant forward and looked out the window, I still had a day to go at the least, and say the incantation that was on the page.

I wasn't going to go empty handed, so I needed to come up with a plan of how to get one of Dean or Sam's guns away from them without either of them noticing. I wasn't going to tell either of them about what I was going to do. They didn't need to know at this time.

They needed to get as much information on how to do whatever they needed to do with the poltergeist out of the way. I looked over at Dean, he was laying the same way that I left him, one arm thrown over his stomach and the other under his head. He shifted him his sleep, kicking aside the covers and covering his head with the pillow.

I smiled, he was so adorable.

I looked back to the book. I could do this, easy. I just needed the gun, the book…and the nerve. I ad everything that I needed, just not that. I'm a sissy when it comes to things. I shrugged to myself. Who cares?

Just then, keys started jingling in the doorknob, and the door flew open, revealing Sam with a bag of ammo in his arms. Could it really have been that easy to get a gun? I didn't really care at this point. "Hey," He said, out of breath.

"Where you been?" I asked.

"Scoping the house. I got more salt, gas, and more matches to burn it. I think we're doin' the right thing, here. We just need to throw all these bags inside the windows, that will really rile them up a bit. Then, we need to start gassin' up the place. Everywhere that we can. Just…gas it all. Then we need to light it and run. By the time we finally get out of there, the ghosts will be pissed and lookin' for blood. So, we just need to get there, do our stuff, and get goin'."

He took a deep breath and sat down beside me in the opposite chair. Out of the corner of my eye, I looked at the book sitting wide open on the table in front of me. My eyes got really wide and my heart started to beat really fast, he could NOT find this. I looked around really slowly, making sure not to draw attention to myself, and finally saw the remote on floor beside my foot. YES! I kicked it, nonchalantly, across the room where it slammed into the wall lightly. It still hit it hard enough to make a sound, and his head shot to the other side of the room. While his head was turned, I closed it quietly and placed it on the chair behind me.

When he turned back to me I just shrugged and looked back at the table. "Find anything?" He asked, talking about the books he kept on the table.

"Not really?" I answered.

"Well, I'm going to get some shut eye, you should too,"

"I was already asleep, I just kinda' had a nightmare," I said, remembering the nightmare that I had had about him. "It was nothing, don't ask. I think I will get some shut eye,"

"Want me to move Dean?" He pointed to where Dean was sleeping on my bed.

"No, it's fine. I'll just sleep beside him,"

I sat down on my earlier vacated spot, tossed off my jacket that I had fallen asleep in, and laid down beside Dean. He somehow could feel my movement, so he opened his eyes a crack. I looked at him momentarily before smiling and nodding my head in an 'it's all good' way. He barely smiled before he started to softly snore with sleep.

"Night, Sam," I yawned. I was pretty tired all of a sudden.

"Night, Ash," he yawned too.

I leaned over and turned off the light.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys, it's been a while since I last updated. I'm sorry I kept you waiting. Even though it's only been a week, I've been dying to update. I was in North Carolina this past week, and when I got home last night, my best friend's father passed away, so I went to her house for a girl's night because she was upset. So, I went to sleep…and woke up with a fever. HA. Karma sucks. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I hope I enjoy writing it heh.

Ari

**A Dream Turned Reality Chapter 10**

Ugh, I hate the sun. I opened my eyes to tiny little slits, staring at the blinds that were pulled back form the window. "Gah," I said, quietly. I felt something shift behind me and I slowly turned around to look what it was. 'Oh yeah,' I thought. Dean was lying behind me with one arm bent under his head and the other sitting between us on the bed.

I smiled, he was so cute. I loved it when he slept, he looked so boyish. I looked over at Sam's bed to see it empty except for a single slip of paper sitting on the pillow. I pulled the blanket of my bare legs and slipped my feet onto the floor. I shivered; it was kind of cold in here. I walked over to the chair where Dean's leather jacket laid on the back. Picking it up, I shrugged it onto my shoulders. The worn leather rubbed my back and shoulders, which were clad in only a thin tank top, till both areas were warm.

I turned back around to look at the paper on Sam's pillow. Stepping over the ammo bag, I trudged over to the bed and lifted the paper off the pillow to read the message.

'_Dean and Ash, I went to the library again to get some more books about the deal. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. __Seriously.__ –Sam'_

With a chuckle, I folded the paper and placed it on the night table next to the light. Well, this would be a good time to get that gun, huh? Heh. Walking back over to the ammo bag, I unzipped the top, and reached my hand in. I pulled out a small little handgun, uh, I think not. Reaching in again, this time I pulled out a miniature shot gun, loaded with rock salt this time, instead of bullets. "This'll do," approved.

I heard the shifting of blankets and groaning and I knew that Dean was waking up. Zipping the bag up and tossing the gun, which was on safety, under the bed. I stood and tiptoed over to my side of the bed. Sitting down on the bed, I leaned back against the headboard and watched his waking.

At first he frowned, sending creases around his beautiful face. Even when he frowned the boy was gorgeous. Then, he yawned. A big yawn, too. I quietly laughed; he obviously wasn't a morning person. He switched sides so that he was lying on his stomach, wow…nice butt. OH kay, back to the matter at hand.

His head popped up from the pillow and he turned to look at me. "Hey," he grunted, flipping back over onto his back and grabbing my wrist. I gasped. He literally pulled me onto him. My stomach was lying on his, my chest on his chest, our legs were entangled together and while my left wrist was in his grasp, my other hand was keeping myself upright beside his left ear. "Good mornin', beautiful," He smiled.

My breath caught. His smile, his eyes, and the bulge I felt on my thigh, were all quite amazing. "Hey. Is that your gun down there or are you just happy to see me?" I joked.

"Oh, I'm very happy to see you," He laughed. "Are you happy to see me?" His eyes turned big as saucers and they started to look like a puppy dogs eyes.

"Have you been watching Sam do that?" I chuckled.

"Darlin'," He pushed a piece of my red hair out of my eyes. "He got that from me."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course." I scoffed.

"So…when does this repeat performance and more take place?" He asked, running his fingers over my collar bone. "I'm finding myself kind of impatient…" He sighed, looking innocently over at the corner.

"What if Sam was to walk in. We would scar him for life."

"He's already seen my having sex before."

"Oh yeah, those twins…"

"You knew about the twins?"

"Everyone who watched the first episode of the third season knows about the twins,"

"Jeez, nothing is sacred anymore."

I laughed lightly.

"I'm serious though," I said. "What if he was to walk in? I don't want him to see that…" I played with a lock of his hair. "That would be REALLY embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed…your very sexy."

I blushed noticeably. "That was cute," He chuckled.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You blushing. You blush cute."

"Heh," I laughed.

He smiled at me slowly, as if he was taking everything about me in. "I don't know what we would do if Sam came in. That would be kind of embarrassing…but it doesn't matter. He would deal with it."

"I hope your right. I'm finding you very irresistible."

"Really?" He asked, feigning shock.

"Oh yes," I said with fake sincere. "Really."

We stopped talking and just looked into each others eyes. His were so beautiful. I just wanted to lie in a pool of his gold green eyes, staring at his beautiful face forever. "You're so handsome," I told him absently.

He chuckled deep in his throat. "Why, thank you."

"Wow…déjà vu."

He laughed again.

"Can we please start that repeat performance now?" He asked, whining just a little bit.

"I don't know…what if Sam comes in?"

"You should worry about that. He won't care. He'll just…cover his eyes, stumble out the door, and wait in the car."

"Seriously? That's what he did last time."

I wouldn't meet his eyes; I was being serious about this. I did not want to get caught my Sam.

"What if I called him to tell him to be a while?" he asked me.

I perked up a bit. "That might be okay," I laughed.

"All right," He put his hands on my waist and flipped us over so that we were exactly the same; except for he was on type this time. He kissed my mouth lightly. "I'll be right back."

I nodded. "I'll be here." I said, come hitherly.

He smiled.

Oh snap, what will happen????

HAHAHA

I'm mean, I know.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm switching the rating to M because you all want something to happen lol. So if you want to search for it, it's going to be under M. Thank you!!! Enjoy!!**

**A Dream Turned Reality Chapter 11**

Dean stepped outside of the motel door, smiling at me, who was still lying on the bed. He closed the door and called Sam.

"Hello?" Sam whispered into the receiver. Dean was outside trying to get a hold of him.

"Sam?" Dean asked, just as quiet.

"Of course it's me, this is my phone, why are you whispering?"

"Why are YOU whispering?" Dean shot back, defensively.

"Uh, Dean…I'm in a library…"

He smacked his forehead with his palm.

"Right, sorry. Uh, yeah, me and…me and Ash…we're kinda…"

"You want me to stay away for a while, is that what I'm getting?" Sam said, chuckling.

"That would be down right nice of you, Sam."

"Fine, but not for forever. I need to come back sometime to talk to Ash about breaking the deal."

Dean inwardly groaned. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Call me when it's okay to come back," Sam laughed, then turned off the phone, chucking it into his bag.

Dean sighed and clicked his phone off too. He stood there, staring at the motel door, debating with himself.

'Should I sleep with her now? After I've just met her? Or should I wait, maybe until we're closer?'

He thought for a second longer.

"Naw," He said aloud. He stepped to the door and opened it a crack.

The door opened a little bit revealing a sandy head and green eyes. "Hey," I whispered.

"Hey," He whispered back.

"Talk to Sam?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna' call him back when we're ready for him to come back," He smiled. "Ready?"

My breath caught and I actually had to physically shake myself to get my heart started again.

"Yeah," I said, out of breath.

He chuckled.

He walked toward the bed that I was sitting in and sat down on the edge. He then grabbed my hand that was shaking and gently kissed the back of it, then flipped it over and kissed my palm, sending shivers up and down my spine.

He noticed this, and smiled against my skin.

He started to kiss up my arm, then. Making sure that he kissed all of the bare skin there. He was taking the breath right out of my lungs.

He pulled my wrist forward, making me slide closer to him. Once he got me close enough to him, he placed his hand on the small of my back and laid me down on the bed, following me the whole way.

Once we were lying down, he started to kiss my face everywhere by my lips, where I so desperately wanted it most. "Dean," I groaned. I wanted him to kiss me so bad.

He laughed, sending vibrations through my eyelids. "Yeah?"

"Please," I sighed. "Kiss me."

Taking that as a good sign, he got closer and closer to my lips with his. Then, when I thought that he would never do it, his lips landed on mine forcefully. It took me a second to sort things out, and when I did, I started to kiss him back, moving my lips against his expertly.

A few seconds later, I felt his tongue run against my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I obliged, letting his tongue in my mouth and battling it with my own.

He groaned deep on his throat. His hands were everywhere, in my hair, on my face, holding my neck, then he placed one behind my head and the other on my waist.

His lips left mine and they started to roam around my neck, making me moan softly. He started to suck gently on the tender spot below my earlobe, where my pulse was, then when he got another moan, he sucked harder.

"Dean," I sighed breathily, making him stop for a millisecond and start his descent lower, over my collarbone.

Running his tongue over the dips of my collarbone, he sucked in random parts of skin and left hickeys all over my upper chest. I was still wearing his leather jacket, and when he took it off, he was gentle to make sure he didn't mess it up. I laughed lightly, this damn coat was so important.

When he was off, he tossed it over onto Sam's bed and moved my tiny strap from my shirt aside, kissing my shoulder. He was being so gentle, it was almost painful to feel it. He was so careful not to hurt me, so careful not to move too fast, as if I was about to break at the slightest touch.

Moving the strap back over my shoulder, he kissed his way across my chest to my other shoulder, moving the strap and kissing the skin beneath it, just as gently as the previous shoulder. "You okay up there?" He asked.

I nodded, but then realized that he probably couldn't see it. "Yes," I whispered.

He nodded his head and chuckled.

He moved the strap back onto my shoulder. Moving his way down between my breasts, he nuzzled the clothed skin until he got to the bottom of my stomach. He lifted the hem of my shirt with his finger tips, sending more and more shivers through my body.

When the bottom of my shirt was sitting comfortably under my breasts, he started to kiss my stomach, nibbling the salt skin.

It felt so good, but did I want to be the only one who got attention here? He bit harder into my skin and I stopped all thoughts completely. He soothed the bite with his tongue.

He was about to start sliding my shirt off when the motel door burst open and Sam came rushing inside, shielding his eyes. "Whoa!" Dean yelled, raising himself off the bed and falling to the floor. "Sam! What the hell are you doing here!?" He practically screamed.

"Dude, I went to the house, it's getting worse. I came to get you guys, we need to do this and get out of here."

Sam was hysterical.

'What the hell?' I thought. 'Sam never got like this.'

"Sam," Dean groaned. "We're doing this tomorrow, we've already planned this. We're going to do it tomorrow, then we're going to leave, okay?"

Sam was pacing the floor and fidgeting with the cuffs of his jacket. "Sam!" Dean yelled, getting his attention.

"Yeah, okay," He said.

"Okay, well, THAT mood is killed," Dean harrumphed.

I chuckled.

"Sorry guys, I just…I don't know, I'll leave."

"No, Sam," I stopped him. "Wait, you don't have to go. I think whatever was going to happen isn't going to happen right now, anymore, so you can stay. Let's just…let's just chill, get something to eat, then hang out for the day. Later, we can come up with a good plan for tomorrow, then, we'll wake up and hit the road, do the house, then be gone. Good?"

Sam nodded. "Good."


	12. Chapter 12

**All right, I figure that since there was a cancelation scare, AND, no update for almost a month, I'd give you guys another chapter. ****This ones**** a little shorter, but twice as good!!**

**A Dream Turned Reality Chapter 12**

After Sam got back from the library and got done freaking out, we all settled on just hanging out, making something to eat, and watching T.V.

We were all sitting there on the bed when I remembered about my plan tonight. I still had the gun and the book placed under the bed and waiting for me to use.

I just had to think of a way to do it without either of them noticing I was gone.

"Hey guys," I started. "I think I'm gonna' sleep for a while."

They both nodded, Dean lying beside me and Sam was on his own bed.

A few hours later, I woke up to an empty room. It was cold again, like it was when I woke up from my nightmare. That alone was scaring me. I looked over at Sam's bed and noticed no one there, then I looked beside me, noticing the same thing.

Then I saw a piece of paper lying on the table next to my head. Turning on the light, I transfixed my eyes on the words, reading them slowly due to the sleep still clouding my vision.

The note said: _'A__sh, Sam and me went down the street to the diner to get stuff to eat. We're leaving at about 7:30, so we'll be back around 10. We'll being you something to eat, hope you like cheeseburgers. All right, see you in a few hours. Oh yeah, that repeat performance and more this morning__Bye – Dean'_

I smiled, touching the parchment with the tips of my fingers. I looked at the clock, it said 8:30. I paused, realizing that this was perfect. I could do the ritual now.

Reaching under the bed with my arm, I caught hold of the book. Sitting back up on the bed, I opened it to the page I had marked and looked at the incantation again. "All right," I said aloud. "It's now or never."

I stood off the bed and walked over to the window. I moved the curtains aside and looked out at the moon, seeing that it was full. Setting the curtain back in place, I knelt down beside the bed and got the gun from under it.

Standing back up, I waked towards the door and opened it. I stopped; it was about as cold out there as it was in here. I closed the door again and walked over to the chair where my clothes were sitting on. I was currently wearing a pair of Dean's boxer shorts and a tank top that I had had on under my other shirt.

Stepping out of the boxers, I put my jeans back on and pulled my thicker shirt on over my tank. Looking around the room, I noticed Dean's leather jacket still lying on the floor haphazardly where he had thrown it earlier that day.

I pulled it on over my shoulders, covering my nose with the collar, breathing in the scent of him. He smelled so good, it was almost painful. I saw him behind my closed eyelids, those smiling green orbs and sinfully sweet lips. I sighed, man he was perfect.

Okay, back to the task at hand. I walked back over to the door and opened it, stepping into my shoes that were sitting next to it. Walking out into the moonlight, I looked up at the sky and back down at the tools in my hands.

I started searching around me for a place to do the ritual. There wasn't a good place out front, because it was where everyone could see, so I started to walk around behind the motel, looking for any sort of clearing. When I came to an opening to the back, I stepped through it and paused, making sure I could see the moon.

There were only a few street lamps lit at the moment, but the added moonlight made it easy to see compared to if there hadn't been any at all. Walking farther behind the motel building, I thought I heard rustling behind me. Then I realized that I was just being paranoid, but then again, why should I have been, I was trying to summon a sorceress, after all.

I dropped the book down on the ground; I kept the gun tucked into the waistband of my jeans. Looking down at the incantation, I started to read it from the book, waiting for any sign that I was being heard. When the trees started to sway back and forth, and the leaves from the dead trees started to swirl around in circles, I knew that I was getting a conformation.

Just then, a white light appeared momentarily in front of me, and a woman in a long white dress, runes all over her skin, and bright, almost white, blonde hair down to her waist, appeared in front of me.

"Hello, Ashton."

I froze.

"How do you know my name?" I said, shakily.

"Why would the person who brought you here not know who you are?"

I stopped breathing. "You're the one that made me come here?"

She nodded. "Yes, it was me. I'm the one who made you leave your world for ours. You see," She said, stepping to the right and walking towards me. "I'm the one that brought you here. I still exist in your world, child, I just don't come out and play as much as I do when I'm here."

"So what's that supposed to mean?"

"That I decided that I wanted to meet you. That I wanted…to do it myself."

"Do what?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Kill you."


	13. Chapter 13

**A Dream Turned Reality Chapter 13**

Dean and Sam sat at the diner a few blocks away, eating their burgers and talking about Ash. "So," Sam began. He had been acting really strange lately, almost…terrified of this case. "You really like Ash, don't you?"

Dean nodded.

"I really do. She's just…different. She already knew what we did, and wasn't scared that we had killed so many things."

Sam nodded, too. "I can understand what that's like. I had that with Sarah."

Dean smiled. "Want to go see her?"

Sam shook his head. "She's probably already dating someone. Maybe even married. It's been over two years, remember? I didn't ask her to wait for me to come back and see her. I told me I may never. She probably already forgot me."

"Don't think like that Sam." Dean sighed, setting his burger down. "She probably misses you like crazy. Wondering when her geek boy will come back." He laughed.

Sam laughed, too.

"Yeah, maybe."

Dean looked down at his watch and saw that it said 9:00. "Think we should go back now? I'm getting this strange feeling something's wrong."

Sam set his burger down and mumbled: "Mmhm," around a bug piece of meat. "I have it too. Like...something's happening that we don't know about?"

Dean nodded his head. "Let's hit the road."

The boys stood from the table and threw down some money, walking towards the door. Sam looked around for the waitress to wave goodbye to, and noticed her staring straight at Dean. He saw her too, and lifted his eyebrows with a silent goodbye. She looked seductive as all get out, like she was undressing him with her eyes. Sam's mouth fell open. Dean…rejecting a hot waitress.

Weird.

He must REALLY like Ashton.

They walked out of the diner and towards the Impala, getting ready to go see Ash. Dean carried a doggy bag with her burger in it.

Sam walked around to the passenger side and got sat down, waiting for Dean to take off.

Dean sat down behind the wheel of the car and started to engine. It roared to life and he smiled appreciatively. "That's my girl." Sam inwardly groaned.

They took off.

I flew against the wall, hard. My hands flew up against my sides and my legs opened and were held down by an invisible force. The gun that was in the waistband of my jeans was assaulting me in the back, sending sharp pains throughout my spine.

"Ashton, Ashton, Ashton," The sorceress scolded.

"Yeah?" I ground out. "Oh, and what's YOUR name?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Angel."

"How ironic."

She smiled, showing razor shark incisors. "That's what I thought. I'm far from it, I'd say."

I smiled, blood trickling from a cut on my lower lip. 'How'd that get there?' I asked myself.

"So…" I began. Pain was shooting throughout my entire body. "Kill me, huh?"

She smiled, nodding.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because some higher power knew that you were going to summon me to try and save Dean. So they told me to get you over to this side, plant the book, and then kill you."

I nodded. "Sounds like a good plan, but you see, it's not gonna' work."

"And why is that?" She asked, stepping closer.

"Because, they're going to come back, and kill YOU."

"That's not how these things work." She said.

"Why?"

"Because," She was right in front of my. I couldn't move a muscle. "I always win."

Then the world went black around me.

Sam and Dean pulled up to the motel, cutting off the engine. Dean stepped out of the car, grabbing the bag with the food in it and taking the key out of his pocket. Sam stood behind me, hands in his pockets shifting uncomfortably.

When the door unlocked. They walked inside, turning on the lights. Dean looked over to the bed, and seeing it empty, looked towards the bathroom. Seeing that the door was open, he dropped the bag on the floor and ran to the bathroom door, knocking it open forcefully and looking around. "Sam! She's not here!" He yelled.

He looked to Sam who was looking around, just as frantically for anything that might be a clue as to where she was.

"There's nothing here."

"Wait!" Dean said, running over to beside the bed and seeing a piece of paper and salt lying next to the table. The salt was from a bullet that was inside the shotgun Ash had thrown under the bed. The paper was from inside the book she had kept under it.

On the paper was written: _'Tomorrow night, full moon, incantation, summon sorceress, out back.'_

Dean's heart stopped. She was trying to save him. He looked at the clock, 9:45. They weren't supposed to be home for another fifteen minutes.

"Sam!" He yelled, standing up and running to the door. "She's in the back!"

He threw the door open and ran outside to the side of the building, jumping over the clearing, he bounded for the back, Sam right on his heels.

When the reached the back of the building, they saw a figure dressed in all white with white blonde hair, standing in front of Ashton who was pinned to the wall.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, grabbing the gun that was tucked under his blue jacket and cocking it, loudly. She figure turned around quickly. She had sharp teeth, just like a vampire that was on T.V. shows, and she snarled.

He caught a glimpse of Ash, who was still pinned to the wall, behind her. She had blood all over her face, coming from invisible wounds. "Sam!" He yelled. But Sam had already taken action.

He was running for the woman, gun out, ready to shoot. With a flick of her wrist, he was sent flying in the opposite direction, into a dark patch of grass that no light shown into. "Sam!?" Dean screamed. He heard groaning and knew that he was fine.

He turned back to the woman in white and sent a bullet her way. She ducked it, and it hit the building right about Ashton's head. "Damn," He said, under his breath.

He started running towards the two girls, shooting at the sorceress until he got her straight in the chest. She looked at Ash, running her finger over the blood on her face, and falling to the ground, blood seeping from the wound right in her heart.

He sprinted towards Ash, who had fallen to the ground limp. He gathered her in his arms and smoothed away her bloodied hair. She was shaking, but still breathing. "Ash?" He asked.

She shifted, acknowledging that he was there, and moaned from discomfort. "I'm taking you back inside, okay?"

She nodded barely.

"Wait," She gasped out.

"What?" He leant in towards her mouth.

"There's a gun tucked in my waist on my back. It's digging into my back. Please, please get it."

He turned her around a little and took the gun from behind her back. He heard rustling behind them and turned to see Sam coming up behind them, rubbing behind his neck. "You okay?" He whispered to him.

Sam nodded.

"Come on, let's go."

Sam nodded again and Dean picked Ashton up bridal style, making sure not to cause her anymore pain than she was already suffering.

"You're going to be okay, Ash. You're going to just fine." He soothed.

She moaned softly and tucked her head in the crook of his neck.

"Thank you," She whispered.

He smiled, tearfully. "For what?"

There was a long pause, he thought that she had fallen asleep again. But he distinctly heard, "For saving me."

Then she went completely limp in his arms and started to breathe slower.

He sighed, never in his life had he been more terrified for someone he had just met.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone!! I'm back for a short period of time, and I got bored so I decided to update this story. I realized that if I stop writing…it'll become less fun, so I have to write. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

**A Dream Turned Reality Chapter 14**

Dean just stared at the body lying on the bed. Her breathing was coming in short puffs and the bleeding coming from her head and face had stopped for a moment. She shifted, a groan escaping her lips. He was at her side in a seconds notice, moving a piece of blood encrusted red hair out off of her cut up forehead. "Shh," he soothed, but she wasn't awake.

She had yet to wake up. Since she had gone limp in his arms a few hours ago, her eyes had failed to open and she seemed to be having continuous nightmares.

He couldn't help but blink furiously to help keep his tears at bay.

This girl…this random girl that literally appeared into his life only a few days ago…was leaving him without words and breathless. She took away all plausible thoughts and made him weak in the knees. And everything and everyone be damned if that was going to stop.

Dean wasn't used to feeling like this. To feeling like his whole existence was living and being controlled by this one girl's being. He'd known her for only a few short days, but their connection was so strong that it seemed like forever.

He could picture her as a little girl, her blonde hair flying behind her as she ran around chasing leaves. He wanted it to be true…that he could see it for real…her actual little girl self running around happily…before all of her pain and sadness she told him about came to life and erupted before her beautiful eyes.

"Ash…"He whispered hoarsely. "If I could take all your pain away…I would." He sniffled.

"Dean," A light voice said from behind him. He whipped around, sending the phone that was sitting on the arm rest of his chair to the floor. "No need to be sad."

He stared in awe as the figure, who was bathed in the most beautiful white light, glided over to his side, kneeling down beside Ash's form on the bed.

"Who are you?" He heard himself whisper. He didn't recognize his voice. It was worried and sad, with a hint of fear and desperation. "What are you?"

"My name is Abraham. I'm the angel of the past and Destiny." He turned to look at Dean. "I've come to make your wish come true."

A look of confusion crossed Deans chiseled face and made a frown appear on his lips. "What are you talking about? What wish?"

"You didn't say it out loud, Dean." He stood, making his way to float beside Dean, as if he was sitting on a chair. "You thought it. You made a wish within your head that you could see Miss Ride here as a child. To see how her face would light up before sadness seeped into her pores." Abraham looked at him. "Would you really like that?"

Dean nodded. "Yes. I would." He looked back over to Ashton and sighed. "I want to know the real her. Before everything she told me happened."

The Angel sighed. "And that's why I'm here. To make that happen."

He looked at Abraham measurably. "Are you for real?"

Abraham nodded. "As real as everything else that you've ever seen."

"I have one question for you, then, Abraham." Dean looked at him venomously.

"What's that, Dean?" the angel asked, temperately.

"Why didn't you save my mother?"

Abraham floated there silently. "Because if I had…you would not have saved or met any of the people you have. You wouldn't have met Ashton Ride…or that Cassie girl. You wouldn't have saved all those people that you have…or the people you WILL save in the future."

Dean spat out an incredulous laugh. "Future? What future? I'm gone in a few months…I have no future."

"We're done talking about this, Mr. Winchester. Do you want to see Ashton or not?" The angel stood from his invisible chair and crossed the room, once again, to Ashton's side.

"I do." Dean pouted.

"Don't pout, Dean." Abraham looked back at him while placing his open palm on Ash's forehead. "It's not very becoming."

Then everything around him went black.


	15. Chapter 15

**A Dream Turned Reality Chapter 15**

When he opened his eyes, he was lying in a bed with a flowery bed spread and the sun was shining blindingly through the blinds on the far right wall. He sat up straight, waiting for the pain from years of hunting to wash over him slowly, letting him know how far he'd come.

But there was no pain. His body didn't ache; he was no longer sore like before.

"What the hell?" He said, aloud. He was in a hotel room that he had never seen before. That he didn't recognize. A lone bag with a slip of paper was sitting haphazardly on the end of the bed. With a look around, Dean sat forward and reached for the paper.

_'This is your chance to get to know Ashton Ride. Use this time wisely, Dean. For it may be your only chance to see it.'_

"Abraham…" He whispered. "But where the hell am I?"

Another slip of paper fell into his lap from no where.

Curiously, he reached for it.

_'__You're in Indianapolis, Indiana. Where Ashton lived before she moved to Louisiana.'_

Angels and their sense of power. "What?" He said looked up at the ceiling. "No fruit basket?"

An apple fell from the ceiling and hit the top of his head.

He rubbed the sore spot on his head. "That's not exactly what I had in mind."

With a grumble of dissatisfaction, he rose from the bed and walked over to the window, peaking out tensely.

It was a bright and sunny day, not a cloud in the sky. The motel he was in seemed to be pretty much okay. Nothing out of the ordinary going on.

He turned around to look around the room and noticed a calendar hanging on the wall. He looked at the year and his jaw fell slack. That canNOT say what it does.

He walked over to the calendar and ripped it off the wall, holding it in his hands. "Wow…1987…"

He looked wide-eyed around the room again. This was sure to be something different to experience.

He blinked…and all of a sudden he was standing in a great expanse of a yard with a historical looking house only a few yards away from him. A little girl, around five, came running out of the house with a stuffed animal clenched in between her fingers. A little boy, maybe a little older than the girl, came running out behind her, scissors in hand. "Come on, Ash!" The little boy yelled. "Get over here!"

The little girl shook her head violently, tears streaming down her face. Her hair was the color of dark caramel, eyes the color of navy blue mixed with green. She was a beautiful little kid. But what did this have to do with Ash?

But then it struck him…the little boy had called her Ash…could it be? Could this be the tough Ashton Ride who wouldn't let anyone in, running around carelessly?

She stopped, spotting him. Damn, he thought. She shouldn't have seen him. She seemed awestruck by him…tentative to take a step forward. "Hi," She said meekly. "Who are you?"

He was at loss for words. She was such a cute little kid. But she didn't mention a brother.

"Ash!" The little boy yelled. He came to a running halt beside her, stepping a little in front to shield her from Dean. "Don't talk to him. He's a stranger."

The little boy turned around to face her. "I told you not to talk to strangers."

"I know, but he doesn't look scary, Ben."

"That doesn't matter. He still might be dangerous." The boy, Ben, turned around. "Who are you?" He asked, trying to seem tough, but his façade was slowly diminishing.

Dean cleared his throat, stepping back as to not scare them. "My name is Dean." He sounded younger to himself. "Dean Winchester."

The boy seemed to not be threatened by him anymore and stepped forward, hand out as if to shake.

"My names Ben…Ben Ride. And this," He turned to Ash, who had stopped crying and was now yanking at her hair. ", is my spastic sister Ashton. She got gum in her hair and dad told me to cut it out while he and mom talk. But they're not really talking…" He said absently mindedly. "More like yelling."

"Are they fighting?" Dean asked, curiously.

"Yeah, they always fight."

That's when Dean remembered that Ash had told him about her parents divorce when she was five. "Don't worry…it'll get worse…but then it'll get way better."

Ben seemed to think about that. "I hope so."

Dean looked at young Ashton again. She seemed restless to get the gum out of her hair, but instead of helping the situation, she was steadily making it worse. Ben, who sensed the change in conversation, turned to see this, and started to roll his eyes.

"Gum is for your mouth spaz, not your hair."

"Do you mind if I try to get it out?" Dean heard himself ask. Whoa…where'd THAT come from?

"Sure, maybe she'll let YOU get close enough…" Ben gave Dean the scissors and watched as he circled over to the little girl.

"Hi Ash." Dean said quietly. The little girl looked up at him and smiled tearfully.

"I can't get it out." She said sadly. "I don't want to cut my hair."

"Well," He leaned down to her level. "Can I try to get it out?"

Her eyes widened. "You're not going to cut my hair are you?" She seemed fearful of him.

"Not if I don't have to. But would you rather have a weird haircut, or no hair?"

"NO HAIR!?" She questioned loudly.

"That's what gum does…it eats hair…like you eat it."

"CUT IT OUT!!" She yelled.

He laughed lightly and turned her around. She was so scrawny. She looked too skinny for her age and she had sadness in her eyes that he just couldn't place. 'I thought I was supposed to see her before all the sadness came.' He thought to himself.

He cautiously reached for hair that was covered in gum and started to piece through it. "I'm only going to have to cut a little." He said to the two children.

He looked over at Ben who was listening closely for the yelling coming from inside the house. "I'm going to go see if dad needs some help in the garage." He said, then ran off towards the house.

Ash stiffened right before he cut the little piece of hair but then relaxed when he threw it to the ground. "There you go," He said quietly.

She turned around and looked him square in the eye. It shook him to the bone the look she gave him. It was completely sad and upset. She looked as if she were about to crack into a million little pieces.

Suddenly, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him hard. "Thank you, mister Dean." She whispered into his ear, leaning back a little to place a kiss straight on his lips.

He could almost cry because of how sweet she was. She pulled back all the way and looked at him again, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm not a spaz," She whispered sadly.

"I know you're not, sweetie." He said. Wow…THAT sounded sincere. She shook her head.

"Ben tells me I am all the time."

"Brothers are supposed to say that. That's the way it goes. But that doesn't mean it's true. You're not a spaz, Ash." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "You're not a spaz at all."

She smiled sadly. "Thank you, Dean."

Just then, a burly man came running out of the house, holding little Ben by the collar and grimacing.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY KID!" The man yelled.

Ashton tensed noticeably and started to shake. Her whole body was convulsing in little spasms as if she were having multiple seizures. She was just so scared.

"Go…" She whispered harshly. "Go before he kills you." She ran away towards the man before he could grab her and bounded up the stairs and into the house. The man threw Ben into the deck, watching as he winced and then ran into the house behind his sister.

"Get out of here you molester!" The man yelled. "Get away before I call the fucking cops on your ass!"

Dean scrambled to his feet and took off running in the other direction, not knowing where he was going until her was all of a sudden in the middle of a dark road, in the middle of the night, staring straight into the headlights of an on coming car.

He dodged the car just as it sped by, the driver cursing loudly at him through the open window. Dean just sat there on the side of the road.

"What the hell?" He asked aloud. Just then, a car started to come towards him, veering crazily from left to right. He squinted his eyes as he ran towards safety to see that the drivers were two kids, obviously one not old enough to be driving, the other just old enough.

The boy driving was familiar looking, as was the little girl sitting next to him. Both had dark blonde hair, and blue eyes. He knew who they were. They were Ben and Ashton. Ben looked sick to his stomach, and Ash was trying to get a hold on the wheel. Ben's eyes widened and he slammed on the breaks, turning the car hard to the right.

Because the car was an SUV and at an odd angle, it flipped over in a complete 360, then skidded to a halt on its side.

Dean's heart stopped. "Oh my god," He said, dumbstruck.

Then he took off running towards the car. He sprinted all the way to the drivers side door and practically ripped the door off its hinges in a haste to get them both out.

When the door opened, though, Ben's body slid lazily out, his eyes wide open from the shock of death claiming him.

Dean gagged from the stench of blood but managed to get to the other side of the car and get the door open.

Ash fell out of the door, hitting the ground hard, and tossing glass everywhere.

He knelt beside her, 'déjà vu', he thought. Tentatively, he flipped her on her back, lifting her head to keep it from the glass.

Her face was all cut up; almost the same as now, back at the hotel she was asleep at. There was blood all over her shirt and torso, coming from an invisible wound.

She couldn't have been more than 14 years old. She had lips that were too big for her face and high cheekbones that looked too old for her young features. On her left wrist, there was a pink hospital band wrapped around it. He flipped her hand over and glanced at the soft skin of her wrist.

His breath caught.

There were scars steal healing all over her wrist.

She had cut herself…and not with the purpose of only hurting herself…but for killing herself….

He scooped her into his arms, just as he had only the day before in his time, and walked her away from the car. Just a few seconds after he had set her down on the ground, said car blew into a thousand little pieces, spraying glass and metal all around.

He looked down at the girl in his arms and sucked in a breath. She was looking straight at him with eyes wider than a whale.

She seemed to take him in slowly. Looking around his face slowly. "Do I know you?" She coughed out. "Wait…" She tried to sit up but he pushed her back down slowly. "What the hell!? She yelled. "What happened!?" She was screaming and thrashing around.

"Calm down!" He yelled at her. She settled, looking at him with tears running down her face. "You were in an accident."

Then the world went black once again.

He awoke with a jolt, sending the remote flying to the floor. He was lying on his bed in his motel room, back in his own reality. Back to 2008. He looked beside him to see Ash curled up beside him, her head resting on his chest.

All her wounds were gone, and she seemed to be dreaming contently. Incredulously, he shook her shoulder and looked at her. She opened her eyes slowly, the navy blue and green orbs adjusting to the light of a new day. "Hey," I whispered quietly. "You okay?" He looked scares shitless, to say the least. "You look like you just a saw a ghost."

Dean shook his head. "You didn't tell me that you had a brother…"


	16. Chapter 16

**A Dream Turned Reality Chapter 16**

I stared at him in shock. "How'd you know that I had a brother?"

I pushed away from him quickly, rolling off the side of the bed and landing on the floor beside it like a cat. I stood and wrapped a blanket around my shoulders, shielding myself from the cold.

He stood from the bed, palms on in surrender. "I just had the craziest damn dream of my life."

"You had a dream about my brother that I never told you about?" I shook my head incredulously. "Why did you just have a completely RANDOM dream about my brother?"

"Was his name Ben?"

My heart skipped a beat. "Yes." My answer came small.

"And he looked like you? A little?"

I nodded again.

"He died in a car accident?"

Again, I nodded.

"Why were you two fighting in the car?"

I stepped forward, finger out in accusation. "How in the hell did you know we were fighting?"

"Because I just saw it…I just saw everything. I saw you when you were little. You got gum stuck in your hair and Ben called you a spaz, then your dad…man he's one scary dude, he came out of the house and started yelling. Then you ran away."

Tears were starting to pool in my eyes and I could tell that he wasn't bullshitting me. "I remember that day…it was the day my mom took my brother and I away from him. He was always hitting us…always hitting her…so she got tired of it."

He sat back down on the bed and patted the spot next to him, telling me to sit next to him. I obliged, climbing on the bed and sitting next to him, his arm wrapping around my waist.

"In the car…we were fighting because of…well…he had just picked me up from the hospital…because…I tried to kill myself. He was telling me that he wanted to see my scars because he deserved to see what he caused…" I paused, looking at his face tense. He looked at my out of the corner of his eyes and blinked. "He didn't cause it. Everything else did. He was the only person in my life that I actually liked."

Dean nodded, leaning over and kissing my cheek. "Continue."

I sniffled, the tears falling down my cheeks. "Well, I took the bandage of my arm and he looked at it. Just looking at it he got sick. He was so upset that I did it…he thought it was his fault…he started to get sick…and…well…the car flipped over…"

More tears came from my eyes and fell down my cheeks. Dean reached up and wiped the tears away with his fingertips. "Then you know the rest…" I looked away, not wanting him to see how I was reacting to my story.

He put his fingers under my chin and lifted my eyes up to his, never looking away. I felt him reach for my wrist and pull back the wrist band that I never took off because of the scars. He momentarily broke eye contact and looked at the scars, his breathing coming in shorter gasps because of the gruesomeness. He lifted my forever injured wrist to his lips and kissed the scars there.

I broke.

My body convulsed in sobs and almost fell forward in pain. He reached around me and closed his arms around my waist and shoulders. He placed my face in the crook of his neck and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

The bed shook from my sobs. They were so severe that he started to say soothing words in my ear to get me to calm down. After a few more minutes of crying, he pulled me away from him and looked into my eyes. "You're going to be okay," He wiped away the tears from under my eyes, lighting kissing my cheeks with his lips. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Dean?" I asked, quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

He laughed lightly.

"Ash?" He asked back.

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you all cut up?"

I pulled back and looked at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Before I had this dream…you were in really bad shape…"

I looked at him disbelievingly. "Dean…when did this, supposedly, happen? Me getting hurt?"

"Uhmm…I think it was…Tuesday…?"

"Today's Tuesday…but its Tuesday morning…"

"What are you planning tonight?"

I looked at him wide-eyed.

"Uh…no-nothing…what are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to me." He set his jaw in line of no argument and stood his ground, waiting for an answer.

"I don't --,"

"Ashton…don't. lie."

I sighed. "How did you know that I was planning something?"

"Because before I went to the past, it was Tuesday night. And you were hurt really bad. This...random….angel just…appeared. He told me that I could go back to see you…the old you…. But I was supposed to see you when you were happy. Instead, I saw all of the sad things that happened to you."

"So he lied?" I asked, confused.

Dean nodded. "So it seems."

"Well…at least you know all about me…all of the truth."

He smiled. "Yeah."

He leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"You're amazing."

I stared into his eyes. "Ditto."


	17. Chapter 17

**A Dream Turned Reality Chapter 17**

"So…what exactly were you trying to do by summoning that chick?" Dean asked me as we watched t.v. on the bed while Sam was at the library.

"In this book Sam brought," I reached under the bed, feeling Dean's arm wrap around my waist to keep me upright, grabbing the book. ",it says the sorceress could break your deal. So…I wanted you to be free."

He nodded his head. "That makes sense. So…you almost got yourself killed for my benefit."

I looked down at the comforter of the bed and watched as his hand covered mine in comfort. "I guess that's what you could call it."

"Ash," He raised my chin with his fingers. "Don't ever risk your life my mine ever."

"Dean," I sighed. "I can't do that…I can't. I can't lose you. You…" He voice wavered. I took a breath. "You mean so much to me. I can't lose you. You're my everything now. I don't know if I'll ever get back to my reality…but if I'm in yours…then I have to have you in it."

He looked into my eyes and smiled. "I'm not going to leave you until I absolutely have to. And even then, hell can't keep me forever."

I smiled. "Do you realize how awesome you are?"

I realized my mistake as soon as I said it. His face grew a giant smirk and he raised his eyebrows suggestively. "It's been said once or twice."

"Oh jeez, Dean."

He laughed lightly.

"I'm only kidding, Ash. Lighten up."

I reached for the remote on the nightstand and clicked it on. With a yawn, I leaned against Dean's shoulder and fiddled with his hand.

"Tired?" He asked me.

"A little. Crying hysterically really takes a toll."

He chuckled and I felt it under my cheek.

"Why don't you take a nap?"

"Promise you won't leave?"

I looked up into his eyes and blinked. His gaze never wavered and he leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

Throughout the day, he had filled me in on our little "repeat performance" and I couldn't help but blush in remembrance. He noticed this, and laughed again.

"I promise."

I nodded and lay down beside him, curling up into the fetal position with my arm folded under my head. I could feel him staring at me, but I didn't want him to know that I knew.

So when I felt the bed shift noticeably, I didn't open my eyes to see what he was doing. I could hear him moving around the room, but I didn't dare open my eyes to see what on earth he was up to.

When I couldn't help myself any longer, I opened my eyes a peak and flew back to the other side of the mattress in shock. He had been sitting right in front of me on the floor and a piece of paper and a pencil, sketching me.

"What in gods FREAKING name are you doing? Trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked, rather loudly.

He laughed hysterically at my face, which I could only imagine was in a mask of shock, and looked back down at the paper. "I thought you were sleeping?"

"Oh, really?!" I put my hand to my heart and felt it beating erratically underneath my shirt.

"You all right over there?" He questioned mischievously. He stood from the floor fluidly, placing his pad of the bed, and sat next to me on ours.

"I'll live."

I watched him with hawk eyes as he lay down beside me grabbing me by the shoulders and rolling me over so I was on top of him. "What are you doing?" I wondered, breathlessly.

He placed a stray piece of my hair behind my ear and smiled slightly.

"Well," He looked into my eyes. "I was wondering if you wanted to make out."

Wow. That was blunt.

"Since you don't remember that repeat performance as well as I do."

I smiled in understanding. "You want to have a repeat performance that will stick?"

He nodded.

"I'm up for that."

We leaned in slowly to touch lips when the door to the motel opened and Sam walked inside hurriedly.

"Damn it Sam!" Dean yelled loudly.

I rolled off onto the other side of the bed and sighed.

When were things going to go right?

Sam looked at us and blushed.

"Oops, sorry guys." He said, embarrassed.

"Don't be, it's okay Sam." I told him, reassuringly.

He nodded. "So do you guys want to tell me what's been going on? You weren't making much sense on the phone, Dean."

Dean shook his head. "It's all too complicated for me to explain. I don't barely know anything myself. I'm pissed at this angel dude, but, how can I be? You're not dying anymore," He said, looking at me.

I smiled. "Nope. All healed."

Sam looked at me. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked.

"Yeah," I stood from the bed and followed him from the door. "What's up Sam?"

He turned around to look at me. "So, I can't find anything to help Dean…" He trailed off, leaving me to assume what he meant.

"So are you just giving up?" I asked, icily.

"You make it sound like this is the day after it happened and I just don't care. That's not it. YOU just got here. YOU can look all you want, and I WILL help, but I canNOT find anything."

I glared at him and waited for him to continue. "I may have just gotten here, but that's not my fault. That was some sick and twisted thing that just happened, but think about it, if I hadn't come, you would be all alone to help your brother, and he would be dying soon. But with me here, that's not going to happen. As long as I'm alive, he's not going to die. Got it?"

I turned on my heel and walked back to the door, swinging it open, and stepping inside. Dean looked up at me as the door slammed shut, a million questions burned into his gaze. I walked over to the bed, grasping his face within my hands. I made him look directly in my eye. "I am NOT giving up on you. Do you hear me? You are NOT going to die with me here."

I left him on the bed and walked to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me, and sliding down to sit on the cold tile floor.

I could feel it, the first bubbling of tears. The back of my eyes started stinging, and I could feel the first tears pooling on my bottom eye lashes, threatening to spill over.

I listened to the door slam shut behind my back, then I heard nothing else. I turned to open the door and see what was going on, but saw nothing in the room. Dean had left. Probably to find Sam and ask what happened.

I leaned back against the door after shutting it again. This was going to be a long day.

Dean raced out of the hotel, hands balled into fists, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He found Sam, sucked in a breath, blinked a few times to clear his vision, then walked steadily towards his brother. "What in the hell did you do to her, Sam!?" He yelled.

Sam whipped around and looked at his brother without an ounce of emotion on his face. "I told her the truth. That I couldn't find anything. That I wasn't giving up, but that I was worn out. She told me that she wasn't giving up on you, and that basically I could if I wanted to." He turned back around. That's when Dean noticed the beer bottle dangling from his fingers. "Then she ran back in there like a baby and did whatever she did. Said whatever she said. She's not tough enough for this job." He turned back around to face Dean.

Dean's balled fist slammed right into Sam's jaw, a loud crack resounding from the impact. Sam's face jerked to the side and the beer bottle he was holding fell to the ground. He laughed without humor, reaching up to swipe the blood from his split lip away. He turned and glared at Dean before shaking his head and walking off…probably in search of another beer.

'Something's going on with that boy, and I'm gonna find out what the hell it is,' Dean thought to himself. He pivoted and looked at the hotel door to which behind it held a sobbing girl.

He took a steadying breath, shook his palm, which was throbbing from the punch, and began his descent back to the door.

With a creak, it opened and he stepped inside, shaking off his jacket and kicking off his boots that he hadn't even laced. Ash still hadn't come out of the bathroom and he was beginning to worry.

I could hear the door open and shut, and I didn't move. I didn't really want to see which brother came back in. This was not my day. I hadn't had a good cry in god knows how many years, and today is the day I decide to have a water work show.

A quiet knock on the door sounded throughout the small bathroom. I didn't move in fear that it would be Sam. "Ash?" I heard Dean ask through the door. I sighed and scooted over on the floor to open the door.

When it opened I saw Dean kneeling on the floor, right next to the door. He looked at my tear stained face and grabbed my wrist, hoisting me off the floor and into his arms. "Don't cry." He said soothingly into my ear. "I'm not going anywhere."

I sniffled a few times and wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face in the crook of his shoulder, where it was warm and smelled good. Like him.

He smiled against my cheek, rubbing my back and hair to comfort me. It worked a little, and I pulled back looking him straight in the eye. "Dean," I began. He nodded for me to continue. "If I tell you something, will you promise not to freak out or anything?"

He nodded again.

"I think I love you. I've thought that since the show first came on the air. Since I first heard your jokes and sarcasm, to right now. I just wanted you to know that."

He stared into my watery eyes with fascination. He cracked a smile and took a deep breath, tightening his grip around my waist. "I'm glad. I feel like I know you so much. Like…I've found out more than you could have told me in a 100 conversations. I think…" He sighed, looking away then back. "I think I could be falling in love with you, too."

I smiled, my eyes lighting up. He smiled too, all of his teeth showing. I leaned forward slowly, lightly brushing my lips against his. I felt him react under my lips, and the kiss deepened. He gently started pulling me towards the bed, laying my down on the bottom and coming to lie lightly on top of me.

His hands were everywhere. On my face, my neck, my waist. As were mine on him. I couldn't get enough of the feeling of his gentle and smooth skin beneath my fingertips. It seemed he felt the same about me. It felt like he was memorizing all the little details about me.

At last, he grasped my wrist between his hands, bringing it up above our heads, and holding it there, rubbing the scars with his calloused thumb. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and realized for the first time…that we were BOTH crying, instead of just me. I pulled away, gasping for air and looked at his eyes, which were pooling tears. "Why are you crying?" I questioned him quietly.

He shook his head. "I don't know. There's just…just something about you that makes me feel like I don't have to keep up my false pretenses…ya know? Like I don't have to be tough around you like I do with Sam. You know what's going on…and you aren't afraid…" He shook his head again. "I've never had that."

I smiled at him, leaning in and kissing him on the lips, but pulling back before he could respond. "You never have to be something you're not around me. I know the real you. I've seen the real you."

He laughed. "You've seen a LOT of the real me."

I laughed too. "You bet I have."

He leaned toward me and kissed me, too. "Ashton Ride," He began. I looked into his green eyes and blinked, waiting for him to continue. "Please stay with us. Don't go back to your real world."

My eyes widened and I blinked at him incredulously. "Really?" It came out really quiet, but he heard it.

He smiled, nodding. "You can't leave me now."

I sighed. "I don't plan to."

He rested his forehead against my own.

"Good."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey Everyone, I just wanted to let you know that there are going to only be a few chapters left until this story is over. I'm thinking maybe about 3 or 4, and then this story is over. So I just wanted to warn you!! I hope you all are enjoying this story, because I've had fun writing it! Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**Ari**

**A Dream Turned Reality Chapter 18**

Dean and I were sitting across from each other at a table in the library down the street from the motel. He had a few books about poltergeists in front of him, trying to figure out what was freaking Sam out so much about the house. I shuddered…Sam. What is WRONG with him? He completely blew up at me and Dean, and he was drinking? That's not normal Sam behavior.

I looked down at the book in front of me. I'd been thinking about the book that Dean said I had used to summon that sorceress, but I couldn't even begin to think about what book that it would have been. The book in front of me was not a normal book. It was the journal that John used. I'd always wanted to hold it, to see what it felt like in my hands, and now I could. It was heavy and old feeling, wiser than its years. It had so many things to know about inside of it, and I just KNEW that I would be able to find something to help Dean.

I flipped the page and read down the pages with tired eyes. I'd been doing this for a while now, and I couldn't find a single thing. The page I had just turned to was about the Wendigo that they had battled in the first season, winning obviously. I flipped another page in the book and sighed, still nothing. Dean, noticing my aggravation, looked up from his book and pulled his eyes together in a frown. "What?"

I sighed again, "Nothing, it's just…frustrating."

"What is?"



"The fact that the world is against me and doesn't want me to save you," I said, looking up. "It's obvious the world has made up its mind."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that there's something about you that the world doesn't want it in."

"Maybe it's not the world," Dean scratched his forehead. "Maybe it's a demon or something. Maybe the devil is finally trying to kill me. Get me on his side."

I nodded my head. "That sounds plausible. I just…" I let out a gusty groan. "I'm not a patient person. I'm VERY aggressive when it comes to things –,"

"Yes," he interrupted. "I know. You just have to be patient because this thing isn't going to go away in a few seconds. I've been dealin' with this shit forever, and it doesn't go away easy. Sam and I, we've been through a lot. This isn't just a walk in the park for us. This is whether I live or die. Do you get that? Do you understand that, if this doesn't work, I'm gonna be gone forever?"

He stared into my eyes with a newfound passion. "Dean, I understand that. I may not have been here with you to deal with this, but I was still dealing with is in my world. You don't know how much I wanted to kill you myself when you made that deal. I wanted to climb in the t.v. and smack the shit out of you. But I didn't."

He chuckled. "I don't think you could have."

"I would have tried, that's for sure."

He laughed quietly, shaking his head. "You're impossible."

"You're a hypocrite."

"Touché."



I chuckled lightly looking down at the journal. I flipped another page and came across something that looked useful to a different situation. Written on the page was something about poltergeists and I couldn't help but be completely drawn to it. There were some similarities to the house we were about to go to, but not that much. It mainly sounded…nothing even CLOSE to a poltergeist. Sure, there were flying objects, and it sounded a ton like the movie 'Poltergeist', but that's where the similarities stopped.

From what I had heard about the house, there was ritualistic mumbo jumbo written and drawn all over every available spot in there. Also, there was a ton of other things scrawled across everything. 'That doesn't sound very much like a poltergeist. More like a damn demon.'

My heart skipped a beat and my breathing became shallow. That was it. The house wasn't being controlled by a poltergeist…it was being controlled by a demon. "Dean," my voice wavered and I couldn't keep a steady tone.

He looked up from his book again and questioned me with his eyes. "Yeah?"

"I don't think the house had a poltergeist in it," I looked up at him and shook my head. "Definitely not a poltergeist."

He looked at me in confusion. "What do you think it is then?"

"I don't think that there's anything in the house right now, as we speak."

He shook his head, looking at me incredulously, then down at the journal in my hands. "What in the hell are you talking about?"

"I don't think that there is a problem with that house. I think there's someone being possessed and staying in that house."

He cocked an eyebrow at me and pursed his lips. "And why do you think that?"

"Because Sam has been acting VERY differently, and he's the only one who's been to that house. I think…maybe…he was like…drawn to the 

house or something like that. Maybe it was the fact that the demon said he wasn't '100 Sam'. Maybe he's right. Just maybe there's a part of Sam that…isn't fully him. I just think that maybe he's being controlled, or at least that half."

"You think that he's possessed?"

"It would explain what's been going on with him. He's been acting strange and you know it. You can't fight that, Dean. He may still be Sam, but he's not completely Sam anymore. You did something. You brought him back, but something else too."

"I don't think I did."

"You also think that making that deal was a smart idea, but it screwed you both. It making you DIE and it turned Sam at least just a little evil. You can't fight that. You can't tell me that he hasn't been different. Just after you brought him back he killed Jake in cold blood. He shot him TONS of times."

"Jake stabbed him in the back, Ash! If you were stabbed in the back and had the chance to avenge yourself, wouldn't you?"

"No. I would have beaten the shit out of him, givin' him a dose of his own medicine, but I wouldn't have killed him."

"That's the difference between you and Sam then. Sam is a fighter. You came from the 'real world'. We've been fighting for our lives and for others lives since were little kids. You have no idea what it's like to watch your dad die. You don't know what it's like to watch ANYONE die!" Dean yelled. He was up and out of his seat, pointing and yelling at me.

Everything he had said was true…except for the fact that I had watched someone die. I had.



I leapt out of the chair and grabbed the journal and my jacket. "I don't know what the hell you think you're talking about Winchester, But I HAVE seen someone die. I have."

I stormed out of the library with every single person in there gawking at the both of us.

Dean watched as the door closed and sat down in his chair. "Shit," he mumbled. "Forgot about that."

A librarian came to stand next to his table and he looked up at her. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave, young man."

He had poofy graying hair and she had wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. "I'm sorry, yeah, okay."

He stood from his chair and grabbed his stuff, heading for the door. When he reached it, he peered down both sides of the street and sidewalk, looking for Ash. When he couldn't find her, he smacked his forehead. "I'm such a dumbass."

"Yes you are."

Dean spun around and slammed right into Sam. "Dude, what are you doing here. I thought you were out getting wasted or something."

Sam chuckled. "If only it were that easy."

Dean's eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "What are you talking about?" He head jerked back with sudden realization. "Did you call me a dumbass?"

Sam's smile gleamed in the darkness of the night. "Only a dumbass wouldn't believe Ash. She's right, of course."

Dean's eyes widened and he took a step back. "You're not my brother."

"How right you are, Dean."



Dean tried to take a step back, but found himself backed up to a wall. "Shit," he gasped.

He looked into Sam's eyes and found that he couldn't speak. Sam's eyes were completely black, and his teeth were brighter than the lights at the end of the walkways. 'Sam's' hand shot out and clasped around Dean's neck, hoisting him into the air. "You really should have listened to her. Because now, I can kill you both."

"What did you do with her?" Dean ground out between clenched teeth, his air supply running out, and his vision dimming around the edges. "Where is she?"

"She's fine for now. She's walking back to the motel. But as for you, she'll think you're off getting drunk somewhere, like you normally do."

"What are you talking about? I'm not always off getting drunk somewhere? So I like to have fun once in a while, what's so bad about that?"

"Nothing's bad about that, Dean. You just need to learn that everything has consequences."

"I know that everything has consequences! And you should know that there's no point in killing me now, anyways! I'm just going to be dead in a matter of months! Why not wait and let me suffer with those damn dogs!"

"That would be too easy. I want you to suffer worse than with hell hounds. I want you to beg for me to stop. I want to watch you bleed while you watch Ashton die."

Dean sputtered against the force on his neck, shaking his head from side to side. "Stop! If you want to watch me die, you'll have to stop choking me!"

Sam cackled and dropped Dean's neck, watching his slide to the ground and sit there against the wall. "Don't worry, though. I'll just make sure you're asleep when I get her, so there's no fuss or anything."



Dean tried to protest, but was smacked across the face by Sam's hand, and the world around him dimmed to black.

xXx

I walked into the dark room and threw my stuff down onto the floor. I walked over to the beds and plopped down on mine, sending the remote into the air. I caught it between my fingers and clicked the on button, cutting the silence with the sounds of a random t.v. show that I didn't really intend to watch.

I sighed, rubbing my aching temples with the tips of my fingers. That man is SO aggravating. He just grates on my nerves! How can he DARE say that I have never seen someone die. He was the one who just told me of the seeing my brother die, with me right next to him. How could he forget something like that so fast?

I clicked off the television and stared into the darkness and silence. Men and their stupid memories. Men and their stupid IGNORANCE. I wonder how I ever thought I could handle someone like Dean Winchester on a daily basis. I'd only been here for two days that I could remember, and already he was pissing me off.

That was not a sign of good things to come.

The motel door opened and Sam came walking in, shrugging out of his jacket, and draping it across the armchair next to the door. He looked up at me and grimaced, noticing my glare. "Hey," he said, casually.

"Hi." I grated through my teeth. "What's up?"

"Nothin'." He turned around and did something with his jacket. Little did I know that he was smiling. "You seen Dean?"

I shook my head, but realized that he couldn't see it. "No. I took off outside of the library, and I left him inside there. I haven't seen him since then."



He nodded. "I thought I saw you take off from out there."

"Yeah, I just…got enough of his attitude and stupidity for one moment, ya know?"

He nodded again, "Yeah, I know."

"Are we cool?" I asked him, remembering out earlier quarrels outside of the room.

He turned around and his eyes gleamed at me. "Not even close."

His eyes turned an icy black and I was suddenly reminded of my dream. I gasped, scooting back all the way until the wall kept me trapped. He advanced toward me, sitting on the edge of my bed. "You've seen Dean, haven't you?" I questioned the demon.

He smiled, nodding his head. His teeth were a bright white, shining against the darkness. "I've done more than see him."

I tried to reach for the lamp beside me to strike him, but I couldn't reach before he had hit me upside the head, knocking me unconscious. The last thing I felt was being dragged off bed and hitting the floor with a thud. Then the door opened, I was immediately aware of the cold seeping into my light clothing, and everything remained black. No noises, no lights. Just…black. The same color of Sam's eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

**A Dream Turned Reality Chapter 19**

When I opened my eyes, everything around me smelled like mold. Mold and smoke. It was too dark to see anything, so when I started to smell something a little sharper than both of the mold and smoke, I immediately became concerned. I knew exactly what I smelled. They had described it to me before. I was smelling sulfur, and lots of it.

I opened my eyes wider and looked around my confines. I jerked my arms around, trying to free them from the bonds they were in behind my back. I looked round the room slowly, taking everything in. The room was covered in what looked like red paint, in symbols that I couldn't really explain. There were papers strewn around the floor, looking like just regular paper, nothing incriminating on the pieces.

I heard a groan from beside me and looked way over to my right where a body lay. I froze, sensing no danger coming from the perpetrator, but worried nonetheless for the condition of the said person.

It groaned again, informing me that it was indeed a man, a loud man too. He wouldn't stop groaning, and for what it was worth, I would rather he wouldn't be too loud in this creepy house.

I remembered almost nothing from the time before I got to this house, but from what I could remember, it was very crazy. I remembered Sam's black eyes, him hitting me, and then dragging me out of the house.

The man groaned again, and it sounded a lot like Dean. "Dean?" I asked aloud.

He groaned again, confirming my suspicions. "Are you all right?"

He turned around to face me and I saw that his face was beaten and bruised. "Shit," I whispered. My hands were the only part of me that were bound, so I scooted over so that I was sitting beside him, and I let him lay his head in my lap. "What happened to you?"



He coughed before answering. "I was walking out of the library to come look for you, and you weren't there. Sam was right behind me and started threatening us, so I knew that you were right. He knocked me out, beat me, and brought me here. Then he was gone for a while. When he got back, he had you and dragged you in here."

I grimaced, starting to feel the bruises that were forming all over my body. "That explains all of the pain I'm feeling. I'm about to be really bruised tomorrow."

He barked a laugh. "What?" I questioned.

"You're also the most positive person I've ever met. Normally, someone would be put in this situation and not have thought that they would make it. Instead of, 'we'll do this tomorrow', it's usually 'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die'. There's usually no in-between."

I laughed lightly. "I thought we already discussed the fact that I wasn't like most girls or people."

"Yeah," he coughed, chuckling. "Are you okay?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I guess. I don't think there's anything REALLY wrong with me."

He shook his head. "Good."

The door next to us opened and Sam stepped in, brushing off his shoulders of the snow falling outside. "Snow?" I asked aloud.

Sam's head whipped in our direction and he smiled. "Ironic, isn't it?"

I shook my head. "What do you want with Sam and us?"

"Well, I might as well tell you. I want to kill both of you, then keep Sam's body for myself, so I can keep this war going. I'm going to get a ton of other people, and then finish this war."

"Haven't you thought about Ruby and Bela?"



"They won't get in my way, Ashton. And neither will you."

"How are you going to beat us? We always win," Dean ground out between clenched teeth.

"Not this time, Dean. Not this time."

The whole time we had been talking, I had been trying to get my hands free of their bonds. I managed to slip on of my hands out, and my other hand was starting to be released. When the rope fell to the floor, a thud resounded throughout the room and Sam's head whipped to my back. "Whatcha' doin' back there, Ash?"

I shook my head. "What do you think I'm capable of doing with my hands tied in the dark, Sam? You have too much confidence in me."

He laughed darkly. "I have just the right amount of confidence in you."

He dropped his jacket on the floor beside us and kneeled down to look me in the eye. He lifted his hand and slapped me across the face, splitting my lip and sending my face jarring to the side.

"Ouch." I ground out.

He leaned behind me and glared at the rope on the floor. "See, just the right amount."

He kneed Dean in the ribs, rolling him onto his side and pushing him into the corner of the room. Dean was tied behind his back also, and wasn't strong enough to get himself free. I rolled backwards onto my haunches and brought my hands up to block any punches to my face. "What are you going to do now, Sam? Huh?"

He smiled, his teeth gleaming in the darkness of the cavernous house. "Anything. I am a demon, ya know?"

I laughed without humor. "No, you caught me completely by surprise."



He stood to his feet and towered over my kneeling figure. "Get up," he demanded.

I stood all the way up, my legs protesting, and popped both of my knees. "All right. Anymore requests?"

He stepped forward in a giant and step and loomed over me, looking down into my face. "No. I'll just do what I want."

He punched me in the gut with such a force; I flew backward and landed in a heap of papers crumpled on the floor. I sprang up onto my feet and landed like a cat, on all fours. I lunged for him and kicked in with my booted heal, knocking the breath out of him momentarily and sending him backwards. He straightened and jumped for my throat, his hands out and ready to strangle me.

He got his hands caught around my neck and he started to squeeze with all his strength. Black dots started to cloud my vision, and my legs that were kicking at him, started to slow and stop their movements. He started to laugh evilly.

"You see, Ash. I always win. You guys are going to have to get used to the fact that you aren't going to be alive for very much longer."

The world around me started to become fuzzy, a steady buzzing ringing i0n my already cloudy ears.

"No!" Dean yelled. "Let her go!"

He was rising to his feet and jumped onto Sam's back, making his hold on me cease until he released me, dropping me to the floor.

My butt hit the floor with a thud, letting me roll away, gasping for air, as Dean fought Sam across the back. I managed to get to my feet and punch Sam across the face, cracking his nose, which was gushing blood.

He stammered backwards, knocking Dean off his back and resulting in him tripping over him. He hit the floor and rolled onto his side, lifting up slowly. 

"BITCH!" he yelled at me. The blood was seeping through his fingers and dripping onto the floor. "You're gonna' pay for that!"

He got to his feet and held his hands out as if it surrenders. A weird aura type of thing started to flow out of his fingertips, spreading throughout the room. Everything ceased it's moving. It seemed as if the world started moving slower and Sam was the only one not moving as fast. "You're going to pay for that, I swear it!"

He started to walk slowly towards me, kicking Dean again in the ribs. "You're first," he pointed at me. "And then you," he pointed to Dean.

I couldn't speak. It seemed that whatever he was doing with is hands was keeping me from speaking and reacting to his threats. The room around me started to spin and it seemed that the floor was coming up to meet my face very fast.

I felt the sting of my cheek hit the floor Sam laughed darkly. "Who are you?" I mumbled out of sync.

"My name is Lysander, and I've been sent my the devil himself to see you killed."

"Why in the hell is everyone trying to kill me!?"

He smiled. "Because," he stood and walked toward the door. "You're the one destined to save Dean."

He walked out of the door and slammed in. With the impact of the door against the frame, I felt as if my hold on reality gave way, and I let the flooding on unconsciousness control all of my senses, letting me drift into another wave of darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! This is technically the last "chapter", but there is an epilogue after it! Enjoy!**

**A Dream Turned Reality Chapter 20**

Buzzing. That's all I could hear in my ears. I opened my eyes slowly, evaluating if I really wanted to be awake at the moment. When I could successfully open my eyes without stabbing pain, I tried to move. That's when the pain came. The bruises that were forming all over my arms and legs were screaming in protest as I sat up slowly. I looked over the now familiar room with disgust, searching for Dean.

He lay in a heap on the floor a few feet away from me, so I slowly crawled over to where he laid and tapped him gently on the arm. I guess I startled him, because he seized my wrist with his bound hands and pulled me on top of him. I landed on his chest with'oomph', and when his groggy eyes met my own, he visibly un tensed and laid his head back down on the ground. "Ash, what are we going to do?"

I sighed, laying my head on his chest. "I don't know, Dean. I really don't know."

Just then, the door to the room opened and a gust of wind rippled through the heady scent. Sam, also known as Lysander, walked through the door, chucking his coat onto the floor where it crumpled into a damp ball. "I see you two are awake," he stated absentmindedly.

"No shit Sherlock," I grumbled.

His head whipped around and he glared. "You'd think that you would learn not to be so damn arrogant."

"Hmm, you'd think that wouldn't you?"

Dean chuckled almost silently so that Sam wouldn't hear, and rubbed my side with his hand. I winced and he noticed. Anger hardened his green 

eyes and he sat up, cradling me to his chest. "What makes the devil think that Ashton is the one who's going to save me?"

Lysander circled the two and then dragged a chair out of the corner, plopping it down next to them, and sitting with a tired groan. "Because he can see the future, dumbass."

"Oh, well, sorry. I don't exactly have a close and personal relationship with the bastard, so I wouldn't know, would I?"

"Instead of bickering with me, shouldn't you be plotting how to get out of this situation?"

"We should," I grumbled, resting my cheek on the dirty t-shirt that was covering Dean's chest. "But I'm sort of out of ideas at the moment."

"Think. Harder."

Dean tensed again and gripped my arms tighter with his own. With his squeezing, he managed to make my arms ache worse and I gasped with the sudden pain that ripped through my arms. He looked down at me with worry creasing his brow and lightened his grip. "While you two try to figure a way out," Sam said, chuckling to himself. "Which you won't, by the way. I'm goin' to head out. Maybe drink a few beers, get nice and drunk."

"That's a little stupid to do when you're gonna lose," I spat acidly.

"You think too high of yourself, Ashton. You two are royally screwed, face it, you're going to die."

With that, he stood from the chair, grabbed his coat, and walked out of the door, slamming it loudly. "What are we going to do, Dean?" I whimpered.

He cuddled me in his arms and rocked back in forth, seething with anger. "I'm thinking."



We sat in silence for a few minutes. "Wait!" I started forming a plan. "Do you think that if we find something to write with, we can stand on that chair and draw a devils trap?"

"Sounds a little too easy, if you ask me. Don't you think Lysander, or whatever the hell we're supposed to call him, would have thought of that?"

"It seems to me that he's always drunk, or something like it. Maybe…maybe, if we're lucky, he'll be too drunk to think of it when he comes back."

He stared down into my eyes for a moment and then leaned down, quickly covering my mouth with his own in a hot kiss. "That's brilliant," he whispered against my lips.

"It's been known to happen once or twice," I grinned goofily.

We stood very slowly from the floor, making sure not to aggravate our bruises anymore than we already had, and began to scour the junk on the floors for some sort of anything to write with. When Dean walked into the corner, he came out with a whole bunch of disgusting black stuff all of his hands. "This'll work," he said in a monotone voice.

I managed to get his wrists untied as much as I could, and helped him onto the vacated chair. Once he got up to the ceilings height, he began to draw the trap.

When the drawing was finished, he hopped down from the chair lightly, making sure not to jar any fast motions, and hurt himself. "Got it?" I asked.

"Yep, it's all good."

I looked at the ceiling and that's when I heard the footsteps coming back up the walkway to the door. "Shit! He's coming!"



Dean and I fell to the ground beside the chair where we had been sitting, but instead of falling back into the same positions we had been in, we sat a little ways away from each other, making it look like we were conspiring.

The door opened and Sam's body stumbled in, clearly wasted. "Oh look! My little prisoners!" His voice was jumbled from his alcohol consumption, and he barely made it to the chair where he plopped down with a little sound. "How are you guys holding up? Bad, I hope."

"Actually," Dean began. "We're just peachy."

Sam looked at him with confusion in his green eyes. Dean, who began to grin evilly, pointed towards the ceiling with his fingers. Sam's eyes slowly made their way to the ceiling, and when he saw the trap, they grew larger than life and a seriously pissed look crossed onto his features, replacing the confusion.

He was immediately sober, practically foaming at the mouth with hatred. "How!?"

"Like I said earlier this week, Sam," I grinned. "I'm a genius."

Without being able to move, he sat in the chair dumbfounded, the alcohol making everything around him fuzzy. "What are you going to do, Dean? You don't have the journal."

"Just because I don't keep that damn book with me at all times, doesn't mean I don't know the exorcisms, dumbass."

Sam's eyes glowed with a new hatred and he began cursing loudly.

Dean, who began to circle the chair, also began to chant in a voice to powerful and serious; I stepped back in fear of Sam's body bursting into flames at any moment. The hatred and rage emanated from both of their prone bodies and I was pretty sure that if I dragged a knife into the room, there would be a large whole right in the ozone layer.



Dean's voice grew louder and louder until his voice thundered within the walls of the room. Sam's body twitched and thrashed from side to side, his groaning becomes incessantly louder.

After a few minutes, the room was glowing with the light coming from Sam's body. I'd never seen an exorcism look like this before, so I became worried that someone would become hurt.

Dean yelled a final phrase in Latin, and Sam started screaming loudly. "I WILL COME BACK! I PROMISE YOU!"

A big screeching sound flew from his body and a big ball of fire blew from his head. I could see that Sam was fine, but I became even more worried when the ball of fire became a wall and started moving for me and Dean. Without being able to move fast enough, the wall slammed into both me and Dean, and we were sent flying back into the opposite wall, knocking the breath out of both of us. I landed on the floor with a thud and cried out in pain. I was going to be so sore when I woke up in the next few days.

Darkness seemed to want to claim me, but I fought through the yearning to give into it, and sat up. I couldn't stop whimpering as I made my way to where Dean laid on the ground. "Dean," I shook his shoulder gently. His eyes opened to slit and he grinned.

"How'd I do?"

He looked like a little kid who just took a test, waiting for his answer. "You did great...Deano."

"Don't call me that," he groaned.

He sat up slowly, looking around the room. When he noticed Sam slumped forward in the chair, he scuffled to his feet and ran to where Sam was. "Sam!" He shook him by the shoulders violently.

"Ow!" Sam groaned loudly. "Could you stop?"



Dean sighed with relief and leaned his forehead against Sam's. "Thought I lost ya there, Sammy."

"Don't call me, Sammy."

"Yeah," I laughed. "You guy's are definitely related."

Dean looked at Sam, and then at me and smiled. "Let's get out of here, guys. This place is givin' me the creeps."

We all left the house in a hurry, heading for the car. We were gonna be okay, and I knew it.


	21. Chapter 21

**LAST CHAPTER!! AHHH!! I hope you all really like it!! Oh, by the way, I'm starting a new story on , it's called Sweet Talk 101. If you want you can check it out. Here's the summary:**

Harper and Victor were complete opposites. While Harper, the sarcastic quirky junior, hated Victor, the jocky senior, there was always that unspoken chemistry between them. When a bet is added into the mix, will their steaming hatred turn to steaming passion?

**Enjoy you guys; I hope you've liked the story!**

Ari

**A Dream Turned Reality: Epilogue**

"Now Ash," Dean began. "Are you sure you don't want to go back to your world?"

We were lying on the motel bed, bags packed and sitting next to the door, waiting for Sam to come back with the OK, saying we could go. We were laying side by side, my head resting on his chest. He was drumming his fingers on my bare arm with the rhythm of my favorite song. Goosebumps rose on my skin, sending shivers down my spine.

I was wearing only a light camisole, but I had a jacket to put on over it. Dean, who was lying underneath my cheek, chuckled lightly as I shuddered from the effect of his magic fingers. I kissed his chest lightly.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I like being with you too much," I looked up at him from behind my eye lashes and batted my eyes. He shook his head, grinning.

"You're impossible."

"How am I impossible?"

"Because you are. You don't miss any of your friends? Family?"

I thought about it for a while. I didn't really have any family…not a lot anyway. The only friends that I had were Alli and she was okay without me, well, I thought.



"I'm going to miss them, and they're going to miss me, but I can live without them. That sounds really bad, but…I'd miss you more. I didn't really have any REAL friends back in my reality…"

He shook his head. "I don't believe you."

"You don't? Why is that?"

"You're too damn loveable," he groaned. "It's like a curse or something."

I barked out a laugh and stared at him incredulously. "Wow. That's some serious issues you have there, Deano."

His eyes narrowed and he rolled on top of me, trapping me in a vice like grip underneath him. "Never. Call. Me. Deano." While his voice dripped venom, his eyes portrayed a silent laughter that I couldn't help but smile at. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because you're ridiculous," I shook my head as best as I could in my tight confinement.

"I don't want you to leave, if it's any consolation."

I smiled, tilting my head to the side and laughing quietly. "It's a consolation all right, because I don't plan on leaving."

"That's good," he grinned, showing all his teeth.

The door opened and Sam walked in. "Guys, if I have to walk in on this one more time, I will kill one of you."

I shuddered. "Not funny, Sam."

Sam's smile faded and a look of remorse settled over his features. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to keep apologizing. It's been about a week since the whole thing, so we're all better. Only a couple of bruises now, but 

seriously, just…chill. We're over it. There's nothing for you to worry about. Just…no more jokes about killing us. All right?"

Sam nodded and hoisted a bag onto his shoulder. "Are you guys ready?"

I looked into Dean's eyes and smiled. "You sure?" He asked.

"Never been surer."

He stood from the bed, relieving the weight from my chest and taking the pressure off of my aching body. He held out his hand for my own and I grasped his fingers with mine.

He pulled me off of the bed and I pushed the sleeves of my jacket onto my shoulders. Dean held onto my head and pulled me towards the door where I bags lay on the floor. I reached down and pulled up the bags with the ammo, and the clothes I had purchased a few days ago with the money we scammed playing pool.

Dean grabbed the bag with his clothes and snatched the bag of guns out of my arms. "Wha-?"

"You don't get guns," he said simply.

"Oh, whatever."

He grinned and led the way out of the door which was left open by Sam. Sam was waiting in the cars backseat with his head back against the head rest. He had started sitting in the backseat occasionally so that I could sit in the front seat with Dean by my side. "Sam wants you to stay. You may have had a rocky path with him…but…he DOES like you, ya know?"

I looked at Dean and smiled, squeezing his fingers gently. "Yeah, I know."

He smiled back and gestured toward the car. "Gonna get in?"

"No, I just thought that I would stand here."

He shook his head and laughed. "Get in the damn car, Ash."



"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever."

I walked around to the back of the car and threw the bags into the trunk. After Dean put the other bag in, I slammed the trunk shut lightly and walked around to the passenger side door where I hopped into the seat and shut the door. Dean was slammed the driver's side door and buckled his seat belt, revving the engine. "Ready?" he asked Sam and me.

I looked back at Sam and smiled. I was ready for this…this new life. This was going to work. I knew it would. Dean and I would be together, Sam would be like my brother…and I would get to live the life that I always wanted.

I wanted a life with adventure, a life with meaning. I would get Dean and Sam, added to the demons and the chaos…it sounded pretty good. "Oh yeah," I grinned. I looked out of the window and sighed. "I'm definitely ready."

Dean backed out of the lot and started to accelerate while driving down the street. He put his hand on mine, grasping our fingers in a tight embrace. I looked at him and he turned to look at me briefly. Oh yeah…this was going to work. Most definitely.


	22. Authors Note

Sequel, anyone?

:) let me know if you guys want a sequel to the story.

What would you guys like to see for the sequel?


End file.
